TMNT: Toddlers
by IcyRoseStar
Summary: A few weeks after moving in with the turtles, Scarlett has blended right into their lives, becoming a valuable roommate, team member, and sister. After being introduced to Scarlett's friends, the are forced into a battle which leaves the turtles falling ill. Scarlett and her friends must find a cure before it's too late. Based on the 2012 Series. Contains DonXApril and OC pairings
1. New Life

_**HEY EVERYBODY! **_

_**Welcome to the Sequel to "Ninja Fire"!**_

_**Enjoy the intro chapter! **_

_**It's about to get CRAZY! ;D**_

"Good Morning, Scarlett." Splinter said. Scarlett turned from her cooking for a moment to smile at Master Splinter.

"Good Morning, Sensei." She replied, "The usual breakfast?"

"Yes please." Splinter replied, "What kind of tea do you have this morning?"

"My own personal mix of white tea and mandarin." Scarlett said, "Fresh this morning. I'll pour you a cup."

"Thank you, Scarlett." Splinter said. Scarlett went over to the teapot, pouring two cups full of the lovely aromatic tea. She took one of the steaming cups to Splinter then she went back to cooking.

"Have you heard anyone up and about?" Scarlett asked.

"Leonardo and Donatello are the only ones I have seen." Splinter said, "Leonardo went on his early morning training. Donatello has been working on his research all night."

"I went with Leo earlier but got back so I could make everyone breakfast." Scarlett said as she piled a plate of eggs, fruit, and vegetables. She placed it in front of Splinter, having him sniff the air.

"Looks delicious as usual, my student." Splinter said.

"Any breakfast for me?" Leonardo said as he came near the kitchen. Scarlett smiled. She piled on his usual; eggs, toast, vegetables, and a nice piece of meat, onto a plate and placed it in his usual spot.

"Juice or tea?" She asked.

"Tea please." Leo said, "I really must thank you for doing this for us. I'm sorry your morning training goes interrupted."

"Don't mention it. Its my pleasure." Scarlett said as she poured him a cup of tea, placing it in front of him, "It's something I enjoy. Plus I am too groggy for intense long training in the morning."

"A calm mind and body are the key to a proper ninjutsu." Splinter said, "But we do appreciate your service to us."

"It is my honor, Master Splinter." Scarlett said. She balanced a bowl of oatmeal, plate of eggs with some fruit, and a glass of orange juice on her arms as she headed towards Donnie's workspace. He was working on a large project, which made Scarlett smile. She placed his food on the table, smiling at Donnie as he removed his goggles.

"Geez Donnie, you've been at this for hours. Please eat." Scarlett said, "I made your favorite."

"Thanks, Scarlett." Donnie said, "I was just working on a new gadget for you."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, "You already made me the ball and chain holder. What are you working on?"

"I am making a magnetic ball and chain feature and a small device for you to have wrist blades." Donnie said, "Plus an extra side project."

"That sounds awesome! Let me know when I can try it out!" Scarlett said, "Enjoy your breakfast."

"I will." Donnie replied then began to eat in-between working. Scarlett went back to the kitchen, filling one plate with scrambled eggs, a piece of meat, and a bowl with cereal along with a glass of orange juice. She placed it in Mikey's spot then called out.

"Michelangelo!" Scarlett called, "BREAKFAST!" Mikey arrived a moment later to eat his food. Raphael walked in a few moments after Mikey. Scarlett abandoned her post to wrap him in a hug.

"Morning, hot head." Scarlett said, "I'll serve up your breakfast." She quickly went back to get his meal, which was like a carnivore special, and placed it in front of him. She kissed his cheek then brought him a glass of juice. She then took a piece of fruit, ate it quickly, then went to go get some training in.

"You guys are on your own for lunch." Scarlett said, "I'll be on the mat." She grabbed her new ball and chain device that Donnie had made for her a week ago and put it on. It was a small pack that rested on the top of her arm. A small device was hooked around her knuckles so that she could do a simple hand movement and the ball would come into her hand.

Scarlett shot the two chains up at the ceiling, which hooked around a pillar. She shot forward, feet first to kick the punching bag. She began to do this a few times, each time getting faster and faster. She finally began to use the chains to bring things closer to her. Raphael watched her work. She was graceful in a way that none of the other turtles were. She was an incredible warrior and certainly an amazing sparring partner.

"Careful, Raph, you have a look on your face like that very long and your face will stay that way." Mikey teased. Leo laughed along with him. Raphael gave Mikey a look that could kill but he dared not do anything around Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo." Splinter scolded, "You would be wise to not speak about such a sensitive subject. You are not knowledgeable about this experience. Such speech is foolish."

"Sorry, Master Splinter." Mikey said. Raphael smirked then looked over to Scarlett, who was now punching the bag. She looked over her shoulder to see Raphael looking at her. She winked at him then back flipped kicked the bag. After the boys had finished their breakfast, Raphael walked over to Scarlett who was finishing up her routine.

"You done with the bag?" HE asked.

"Yeah, you can have it." Scarlett said triumphantly, "I need to make a call."

"Want to spar later?" Raphael asked. It seemed like he had only gotten a precious few times with Scarlett since she moved in. Mikey and Donnie tended to try and steal her in the early afternoons and Leo always had her for morning training. Splinter had her train with the team, but at night she usually went into her room or went out in her human form. Cooking at least two meals a day didn't help either. The times he did get with her were few and they usually had a bit of secrecy to them. Scarlett smiled.

"Ready to get kicked out of your shell again?" Scarlett teased as she crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"You wish." Raphael said, "This time i'll be kicking you on your shell."

"You're on." Scarlett said, "Maybe after dinner we can have a date."

"If you win, you get to pick the place." Raphael said.

"Deal, hot head." Scarlett said, "I'll catch ya later." She walked away, making Raph watch after her. He wanted to chase her, make her squeal like she used to, then catch her and hold her for hours. He knew that he couldn't do that. He began punching the bag, going through his usual warm ups. Scarlett blushed as she looked at Raphael. For a hot head, he was playful and sweet. She watched him for another moment when she was disturbed by the reason she went to her room. She had enjoyed moving in with the turtles. She certainly enjoyed being in the same house as Raphael. She often heard him lifting weights late at night and she always blushed when she caught herself being mesmerized by it. She took out her phone, dialed the number, then waited until the cheerful voice she called for answered.

"SCARLETT!" The voice exclaimed, "What did you do, fall off the planet? How are you?"

"Hey Lillian." Scarlett replied, "I just called to see how you were."

"Girl, we haven't hung out in almost two weeks! You moved out of our place! What happened to you?" Lillian dramatically asked.

"I found someone." Scarlett replied. She had to hold the phone away from her sensitive ear as Lillian squealed in delight.

"Changeling or non?" Lillian drilled.

"Non." Scarlett replied.

"Humanoid?"

"No."

"Did you change for him?"

"Yes."

"Can you introduce?"

"No."

"Did you move in with him?"

"Yes."

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! Is it serious?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm crazy about him and I think he's the same way."

"OH YOU LUCKY DUCK! What's his name?"

"Raphael."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Sounds so exotic! So hot!"

"I think so too."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Scarlett answered.

"At least there will be no surprises!" Lillian replied, "Hey we should meet up for coffee in the morning!"

"It would have to be late morning, Lil." Scarlett said, "I kinda make breakfast for Raphael and his family every morning."

"Wait, you moved in with his family?" Lillian asked, "Seriously?"

"Look its complicated. His father wants to keep his sons safe." Scarlett said, "Besides, I enjoy having people to look after."

"You always were like a mother hen." Lillian said, "So when do we get to meet this family of yours?"

"I will have to okay it with Master Splinter but you should be able to come tomorrow. I'll text you." Scarlett replied, "Gotta go. Raph challenged me to a sparring match."

"Go kick his butt!" Lillian cheered, "Love ya."

"Love you too." Scarlett replied, "Bye."

She hung up then stood. She looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her turtle form was so much different than the boy's. She had more a feminine shape, was smaller, and her skin was a gorgeous green. She also had hair and her eyes were still their usual bright color. She turned to see her deep green shell, with seemed to be in a small version of the turtle's. She sighed.

She really didn't miss her human side but she did miss being outside more often. She rarely made trips up to the surface and when she did, she never made them with the turtles. She remained behind to meditate with Splinter or cook their dinner while they went on patrol. She didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed having people to look after. She had adopted the turtles as her family. She went out to find Splinter, finding him sitting with his tea.

"Sensei, may I speak with you?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course." Splinter said, "Sit."

"Thank you, Sensei." Scarlett said as she sat across from him.

"What is on your mind?" Splinter asked.

"My changeling sisters have a desire to see where I now live. They wish to meet you and your sons." Scarlett said slowly, "They would not reveal your secret and I would appreciate being able to let them know where I am to not worry."

"These are changelings like you?" Splinter asked.

"Hai, sensei." Scarlett replied, "There are five of them all together. Three are here in New York. Lillian, Roxy, and Kate are great girls."

"You realize that revealing our secret is a dangerous decision." Splinter said, "Do you trust them with any secrets?"

"Hai, Sensei." Scarlett said, "We have never revealed our status to anyone."

"I would like to meet these sisters of yours." Splinter said, "When would they wish to visit?"

"Lillian said she would like to come as soon as possible." Scarlett replied, "Tomorrow would be the earliest."

"Well, then tomorrow we shall all meet these sisters." Splinter said. Scarlett jumped from her seat, going to hug Splinter.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Scarlett said, "I'll go call her!" Scarlett rushed towards her room, grinning from ear to ear. She reached her phone, dialed the familiar number, and waited impatiently.

"Calling so soon?" The voice answered.

"Yeah!" Scarlett replied, "So when do you girls want to come meet the family?" She held the phone away from her ear as she heard Lillian squeal.

"HOW ABOUT TWO?" She screeched, "OH GOODIE! I'M SO EXCITED!"

"Can't tell a bit." Scarlett said, "So tomorrow i'll come pick you girls up."

"ITS A DATE!" Lillian squealed then hung up. Scarlett turned to see Raphael in the doorway.

"Still want to spar?" HE asked.

"Sure." Scarlett said, "I've got an announcement for everyone too."

_**How shall everyone react to each other? ;D **_

_**Find out in the next chapter! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_


	2. Life and Love

_**Hello again everyone! :D **_

_**Here is the lovely chapter 2 of my sequel to **_**Ninja Fire **

**_I'm very excited to share this story with you! ;D _**

**_Lots of cuteness to come! _**

**_So enjoy the chapter along with all the lovely fluff!_**

"You're kinda a softy, I hope you know." Scarlett said. They had gotten a bit of time to themselves after sparring and them going on a date to the noodle shop she had been introduced to. Murakami-San had been so generous to the new girl. Currently they were sitting on the couch, Scarlett curled against Raphael's side. His arm was around her, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Soft?" Raphael asked, "That's insulting."

"No its not." Scarlett replied, "I'm not meaning soft as in weak. I like seeing a different side of you besides the tough guy."

"You're the only one who gets it." Raphael replied, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Scarlett leaned up, kissing Raphael gently.

"Hey Raph?" A voice asked. Raphael turned to glare at the blue masked ninja, who had started walking towards them.

"I get five more minutes." Raphael snapped.

"Calm down, Raphie." Scarlett replied then looked at Leo, "Whats up?"

"April said more Purple Dragons have been patrolling her neighborhood. She doesn't want to get mugged again so she's wondering if one of us could escort her to and from places for the next few days." Leo said, "We can escort her home at night but the mornings are the issues."

"Id be happy to." Scarlett said then got a irritated grumble out of Raphael, "I'll go talk to April after our last five minutes."

"Thanks, Scarlett." Leo said then left. Scarlett felt Raphael tense slightly, her ears picking up an almost silent growl. She sighed and shook her head.

"Calm down there, hot rod." Scarlett teased, "You're gonna blow a casket if you fume like that."

"I never get time with just you anymore." Raphael growled, "Its frustrating."

"Tell ya what." Scarlett said, "I will make more of an effort to spend time with you. OR you could come spend more time with me. An extra hour every day. Okay?"

"Sure." Raphael said, "You put too much on your plate, babe. You need some relax time."

"I get relax time." Scarlett replied with a playful punch, "Its when I go to bed and when I cook. That is relaxing to me." Raphael kissed her gently, chuckling.

"Figured." Raphael said. Scarlett kissed his cheek.

"Spending time with you is relaxing too when you're not being a grump." Scarlett stated, "But I love you for it."

"You know it." Raphael said. Scarlett tried to move but Raphael trapped her against his side.

"I still have three minutes." Raphael said. Scarlett giggled slightly before cuddling into his side more.

"You're so stubborn." Scarlett mumbled.

"Not as much as I could be." Raphael replied, squeezing her closer.

"And selfish to boot." Scarlett replied.

"I have shared things with my brothers my whole life. I'm allowed to have my own things." Raphael replied. Spike appeared onto his lap, making Raphael smile as he pet his little pet's head.

"Hey there, little guy." Scarlett said with a smile, scratching the bottom of his head, "Come to join us for the next few minutes?" Spike leaned into Scarlett's touch making her smile wider, scrunching up her nose.

"He really took to ya." Raphael commented.

"I like him." Scarlett said, "He's so adorable."

"He's pretty awesome." Raphael agreed.

"A lot like his owner." Scarlett said as she looked up at Raphael. He smiled softly, in a way only Scarlett got a majority of the time.

"Owners." Raphael whispered then kissed her head. Scarlett blinked a few times in surprise then continued to pet the little turtle.

"I like the sound of that." Scarlett said.

"Me too." Raphael replied. April walked into the room with Leo.

"Time's up." Leo said.

"Seriously?" Raphael asked, "Were you COUNTING?"

"Take it easy." Scarlett said as she stood. Raphael grumbled as he pet Spike, not bothering to look at his brother.

"So Leo said you wanted some extra protection?" Scarlett asked April.

"Yeah." April replied, "Splinter said the boys couldn't do anything during the day and tonight they were doing something else."

"Well." Scarlett said, "I guess that leaves me."

"Id hate to have you make two round trips." April said.

"Well save me a round trip. I can stay with you for a night, can't I?" Scarlett asked, "I've covered for you with your Aunt before so we've spoken." Raphael looked over at the group. Scarlett hadn't spent the night anywhere in weeks.

"What about you getting home?" Raphael asked. Scarlett raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Scarlett said, "I'm trained in ninjutsu, same as you."

"Cool off, Raph." Leo said, "It's just one night. I trust Scarlett's judgement."

"Thanks, Leo." Scarlett said then looked towards April, "Think it will be okay?"

"Yeah, sure." April said, "I'll just give my Aunt a heads up."

"I'll go pack a few things." Scarlett said. As the girl's left the room, Leo scoffed at Raph.

"Overprotective much?" He asked.

"Hey, the last time I left her alone, she got kidnapped by the Shredder." Raphael snapped, "Let's see you handle that well."

"She's a tough girl." Leo said, "Strong, Fast, Determined. She's not going to be caught again. Besides, she's reactivated her heightened senses again. Nobody could sneak up on her."

"Only takes a second, Leo." Raphael said.

"Have a little faith in her." Leo replied, "She's stronger than you think." Scarlett appeared from her room with a small backpack as she was in her human form. It was a form that was seen less and less recently and she only changed into it for emergencies and shopping for the boys. She looked deadly, much like she did most recently when she was human, especially at night. She was dressed in a beautiful black wrap tunic with green accents and a pair of black slim tights that were accented by a pair of green boots.

Raphael blinked a few times when he saw her. He had never gotten used to her looking like a ninja, especially when everything hugged her body the way it did. Scarlett Sat down beside Raphael and grinned at him. He still had a blank expression on his face but she knew what he was thinking. She winked at him, grinning happily. April joined the the group a moment later, just in time to see Raphael's cheeks heat up slightly.

"My Aunt gave the thumbs up!" April said, "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Just a second." Scarlett said then kissed Raphael quickly on the lips, ignoring his embarrassed expression when Leo hid a chuckle.

"I'll be home after I drop April off at school tomorrow." Scarlett said, "Then we'll do some katas."

"Be safe." Raphael fumbled then kissed her once.

"Love you, Raphie." Scarlett said.

"Love you too." Raphael replied, shyly. Scarlett smiled at April.

"Ready?" She asked. April nodded then walked with Scarlett towards the door.

"Bye April!" Donnie called.

"BYE GUYS!" Mikey exclaimed, "SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"Be ready to meet my friends okay?" Scarlett called, "I'll see you guys mid morning!"

"Be careful on your journey." Splinter said as he smiled at them, "Be safe."

"Hai, Sensei." Scarlett said and the girls bowed to him. They headed out and then Leo let out a loud laugh.

"Nice blush, RAPHIE." He joked. Raphael growled then started chasing him.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Raphael snapped. They heard a few giggles from the exit and the boys all stopped. Scarlett and April hid their grins as they headed topside.

"Girls night." Scarlett beamed.

"Girls night." April agreed.

**_SO. MANY. FEELS. 3 _**

**_I love writing RaphaelXScarlett fluff (I need a combination name for those two)_**

**_GIRLS NIGHT! *squeal* _**

**_SO MUCH FUN TO COME! _**

**_Please Review and Follow for more! _**

**_(As a side note, I read EVERY review! They bring more happiness into my day! _**

**_So THANK YOU for all who have written me a review for this story or for NINJA FIRE!_**

**_YOU GUYS ROCK!)_**


	3. Girl's Night

_**ELLO! :D **_

_**Here's another chapter for you good people! :3 **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it! **_

_**ENJOY! ;D**_

"I'm really happy that we can get along, April." Scarlett said. They had just gotten done with a tasty dinner that Scarlett had whipped up, due to April's Aunt being unprepared for guests. She had been chatty all evening, wondering how Scarlett knew April and if they went to the same school together.

Scarlett had been a perfect story teller, saying that she had been paired up with April by a mutual friend to help with her homework sometimes and they had just gotten along so well that they started hanging out more often. April had been impressed. Her Aunt let them go to April's room where they pulled out a set of nail polish and had begun to do each other's nails.

"Me too." April replied, "Thanks for making dinner."

"No problem." Scarlett said as she painted another of April's nails, "So, i'm curious… Whats with you and Donnie?" April blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he's totally into you." Scarlett said, "Have you seriously not noticed?"

"Donnie and I are friends." April replied. Scarlett smirked. She saw April's eyes go distant, her cheeks filled with a different color.

"You know that you aren't fooling me right?" Scarlett replied, "You are totally into him!"

"I…" April said then looked down at the floor.

"You'd feel better if you'd admit it." Scarlett said, "I know you want to." April sighed.

"I don't want things to get weird." April replied.

"The feelings are mutual." Scarlett said, "You guys never fight or argue. You certainly get along like you've known him always."

"He's my best friend." April said.

"Have you ever thought about telling Donnie how you feel?" Scarlett asked, putting the cap on the nail polish. April admired Scarlett'd handiwork but then let out a short breath.

"We're different." April said. Scarlett shrugged.

"I was different from Raph when I told him." Scarlett replied, "Now look at me. Turtle girl."

"You're a changeling." April said, "You can change to be with people you love. Humans can't do that."

"So can you." Scarlett said, "Remember? I can change others."

"Donnie would hate me for that." April replied.

"I doubt he would. Don't think there's anything on the planet that would make him mad at you." Scarlett replied, "I'm not saying do it without talking to him. I'm saying give him a chance."

"You think so?" April asked. Scarlett nodded.

"I can arrange for you guys to talk." Scarlett said, "It would be good."

"I still don't know…" April replied.

"You'll make things awkward by not saying anything." Scarlett said, "Don't make him tell you the way Raph told me." April hid a laugh.

"When?" April asked.

"Just tell me when it feels right." Scarlett said, "Donnie is shy, he won't reveal his feelings outright. You're a bit bolder than he is. Just tell him how you feel."

"Let's hope I don't turn shy in saying it." April joked.

"You wont." Scarlett replied, "I could give you some Changeling courage."

"No." April said, "I'd rather do this on my own." A familiar tune began to play and Scarlett sighed dramatically as she picked up her t-phone.

"Well knew that was coming." Scarlett said then answered it, "Hey there."

"Ya safe? You didn't call." Raphael asked.

"Honey, i'm insulted." Scarlett said, faking a tone of hurt in her voice, "I've put YOU on your shell how many times and you still think a couple of foot are gonna get the jump on me?"

"Happened before." Raphael snapped. Scarlett sighed.

"I'm fine, Raphie." Scarlett said, "We were just about to head to bed. I'll be there in the morning."

"Be safe, okay?" Raphael said, "I… I don't wanna have to be worried about ya…"

"Raphie, I love you. I'll be there in the morning." Scarlett said, "Good night."

"Night, babe." Raphael said, "Love you too."

"Sweet dreams." Scarlett said.

"Be dreaming of you." Raphael said.

"That's your cheesiest line ever." Scarlett said, "Me too."

"Yeah well i've been watching too many movies with ya." Raphael said.

"Poor baby." Scarlett said with a bit of a pout, "Good night, Raphael."

"Night." Raphael replied and Scarlett hung up. April smiled at her.

"Raphael may be the toughest and sometimes grumpiest person you've ever met, but he has his moments." Scarlett said then put the phone away.

"Bed time?" April asked.

"Yeah." Scarlett said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay." April said, "I'll go get changed." She picked up a pair of pajamas then left the room. Scarlett heard a ping go off and she pulled out her phone again.

_Sweet Dreams, Babe. I love you. Don't let anyone give you trouble or they'll answer to me. I expect you home before too long._

Scarlett smiled at the message before replying herself.

_Don't worry, nothing will stop me from getting home. I love you too. Get some shut eye. You can wrap your arms around me like iron bars when I get home._

Scarlett put the phone under a pillow on her sleeping bag. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t shirt and reached into her bag for her toothbrush when she felt something soft meet her fingers. She pulled out a small turtle plush which looked like it had been worn over a few years. Around its neck was a black ribbon which looked new. How did that get in there? She saw a tiny tag hanging from it.

"To keep you safe. Sleep well. ~R " It read. Scarlett snuggled closely to the animal, knowing full well that he must have snuck it in to her pack somehow, before she pulled out her phone.

_The turtle is cute. He'll be a good protector. Although, i'm going to have to wonder how you got him into my overnight bag. I could have sworn he wasn't in there when I left. You shouldn't have gone out by yourself. Keep at home, you troublemaker. _

She smiled when April came in, wearing a tank top and a long pair of pajama pants, both in green, and her glasses. April looked at the toy suspiciously.

"Raphael snuck him into my bag during dinner." Scarlett said with a smirk.

"Funny." April said, "He's cute."

"I think so." Scarlett said. A ping sounded in the room again, making Scarlett pull out her phone.

_Glad you like him. Sweet dreams. P.S. I'll do what I want. You look good in shorts by the way. See you tomorrow._

Scarlett gasped then went to the window where she gazed out to see a shadow move on the opposite roof. She saw the red mask show itself, sending a wave her way. She blew the shadow a kiss then smiled before she started crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Hey Scarlett?" April asked.

"Yeah?" Scarlett asked.

"Do you really think that Donnie and I would make a good couple?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scarlett said, "You two are letting something small get in the way. Just think about it. You'll know when the time is right."

"Yeah." April said, "Night, Scarlett."

"Night, April." Scarlett said. April turned off the light then crawled into bed, leaving a quiet and serene atmosphere for the two girls to slowly fall asleep.

_**GO SCARLETT FOR ENCOURAGING APRIL! **_

_**ANNNNDDD 100 creeper points for Raphael, for excellent stalking abilities.**_

_**XD I love this couple so much i might DIE! **_

_**(To any of those who like these stories, please check out my TMNT Prompts. **_

_**I'm taking requests for them!) **_

**_Thanks for Reading! _**

**_Please Review and follow for more! _**


	4. May I introduce?

_**HIYA EVERYBODY! :D **_

_**So I hope everyone had a MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever you may celebrate! :3**_

_**I've been perfecting this little chapter for a few days, hoping to get it right. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy my hard work! **_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

"I'm off you guys!" Scarlett called. She had gotten home earlier, expecting a clingy Raphael, which she had been correct in assuming. He didn't let her out of his sight for the first hour and then he eased up a little. Now she was off to pick up her friends and April, and although she wouldn't show it, she was nervous.

"Be safe, Scarlett." Splinter said.

"I don't see why one of us can't go with her." Raphael replied, grabbing Scarlett's hand, "You gonna be okay?"

"It's in the middle of the day, Raphael." Scarlett replied, kissing him once on the lips before smiling, "Besides, I'll be with three other changelings. We can handle ourselves pretty well."

"Don't dally too long." Raphael said, "Too long and i'll come after you."

"Fine." Scarlett replied, pretending to admit defeat, "Be back soon, hot head." Scarlett ran out of the lair, wanting to race the clock. Raphael went to join his brothers relaxing on the couch.

"We prepared for this?" Raphael asked, "Three more girls around?"

"Its just a meet and greet." Donnie said, "They may not even want anything to do with us."

"Doubt it." Leo said, "We probably will hear a few choice words."

"Scarlett wouldn't let them talk bad to us." Mikey piped in, "She likes us."

"What if they don't like us?" Raphael mumbled.

"Scarlett's friends have a great concern for her, however, this does not mean that they will voice their opinions in a negative way." Splinter said.

"Anything we should do before they get here?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing I can think of." Leo replied, "April should be showing up too." Donnie looked down at his little device he was tinkering with.

"Naw." Raphael said, "Scarlett said that April was going to be coming with her."

"She would just have been getting out of school by the time they pick everyone up." Donnie said.

"Should we do something to help make a better impression?" Leo asked, "Four mutant turtles are bound to freak them out."

"Patience." Splinter said, "Scarlett would have never allowed for this if she did not believe that they would be accepting or secretive."

"Should we do something for them?" Mikey asked, "To make a good impression?"

"Scarlett said not to do anything special." Raphael replied.

"So now we wait." Leo said.

**An hour later...**

Raphael was watching the door like a hawk. It had been plenty of time to go and get the girls and April. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"Geez, Raph, don't be so impatient." Leo said, "Scarlett is one of our best fighters. She can handle herself."

"She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago." Raphael snapped, "Something could have happened."

"She would have sent out a distress signal." Donnie said as he tinkered with a computer chip. Raphael's phone rang, making Raphael instantly answer it.

"Scarlett?" Raphael asked.

"Geez, Hot head." Scarlett replied, "You sound like i've been missing for days."

"Where are you?" Raphael demanded.

"Don't lose your shell. I'm with April and the girls. We'll be there in five minutes." Scarlett said, "I didn't want you to be freaking out so I called."

"Do you need an escort?" Raphael asked.

"Give me a little credit, Raphie." Scarlett scoffed, "I'm a ninjutsu student and so is April. Plus we have changelings with us. Cool off."

"Just come home." Raphael replied. Scarlett sighed, knowing that tone. He had been worrying.

"We'll be there soon." Scarlett said, "Tell the others."

"Alright." Raphael said.

"Love you." Scarlett whispered.

"Love you too." Raphael replied. HE hung up the phone, seeing Mikey in front of him.

"What?" Raphael snapped.

"You're so cute when you worry!" Mikey gushed. Raphael shot up, running towards his brother.

"COME BACK HERE!" Raphael yelled. Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes as the boys ran around the lair.

"I'm assuming Scarlett called to tell us she would be here soon." Donnie said, "We should probably break those two up."

"Probably." Leo said. They turned towards the entrance when they heard a noise. They saw April come into the lair, rolling her eyes when she saw the sight.

"You guys are at it again?" April asked.

"Where are the others?" Leo asked. Raphael stopped pummeling Mikey's head as he realized April was alone.

"They're a minute behind me." April said, "I came to make sure you guys weren't bickering."

"When are we not?" Mikey asked innocently. Raphael slapped his head then went to stand with his brothers. They all stood in a line beside Splinter, who had joined them, and waited in front of the entrance patiently. They heard voices which made them all pay attention.

"Alright so welcome to my home." Scarlett's voice said.

"You left our place for a sewer?" another voice replied.

"I think its COOL!" Another cheerful voice said. Scarlett appeared, smiling as she was followed by three other girls. A tall black haired girl was standing next to Scarlett. She was dressed in a dull rose colored halter dress that had black lace accents and a bow sash around her torso. A triple layer of black underskirts showed out that matched her tall black boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with bangs covering her right eye. Her blue eyes were accented with black eyeshadow.

The shortest girl, who was grinning widely, was dressed in a yellow shirt with flowing green sleeves. A green beret rested on top of her shoulder length curly blonde hair. Her green eyes shined brilliantly. A pair of black capris rested on her legs with a pair of yellow boots on her feet. A rich brown sash rested on her hips along with a pair of black fingerless gloves to match her look.

The last girl was Scarlett's height, with black hair that rested loosely around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were brought out by her light blue shirt with dark blue short sleeves. A dark blue fedora rested on her head. A black belt and bangle bracelet were accenting her outfit. A dark pair of denim capris rested on her legs. Her shoes were simple tennis shoes in black. All together they looked like they belonged together.

"Welcome home, Scarlett." Splinter said. Scarlett walked right up to Splinter, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you, Sensei." She said. She looked over towards the girls who were frozen in place.

"Boys, these are my friends. This is Roxy, Lillian, and Kate." Scarlett said pointing to the tall one first, the shortest next, then the girl in blue last. The boys all bowed respectfully.

"Girls, this is Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and my boyfriend, Raph." Scarlett said. The girls still didn't move. The silence stretched for a moment before Lillian fell into a fit of giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Roxy snapped.

"Scarlett's loved turtles for YEARS!" Lillian giggled, "Fitting that she fall in love with one!"

"You are so twisted, Lil." Roxy replied, "This isn't funny."

"Please come in." Splinter said, "Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you!" Lillian said then skipped over the couch. Roxy silently went over to the couch, keeping her distance from the turtles. Kate followed but sat next to Lillian. Scarlett sighed.

"Too late now." She sighed then went to sit next to her friends. The boys sat across from the girls, except for Raphael who sat right next to Scarlett.

"So you guys are apparently not normal." Roxy said.

"Are you going to be a grump the ENTIRE TIME?" Lillian demanded.

"My little sister is living in the SEWER. I should drag her back home." Roxy replied.

"You'd have a fight with that." Raphael snapped.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Roxy snapped back.

"We all would." Leo replied.

"Yeah and Id send you into a wall." Scarlett replied, "Please don't do this, Roxy."

"Why shouldn't I?" Roxy demanded, "Are you getting enough sunlight or food?"

"Geez we're not holding her prisoner!" Raphael growled, "She's here cause she wants to be!"

"Yeah, I don't see much proof of that." Roxy snapped.

"DANG IT, ROXY!" Scarlett screeched as she stood facing her, "I HATE your BAD and NEGATIVE Attitude! I AM here cause I wanna be! SO BE NICE!" She changed into her turtle form, getting a small gasp from each girl except Lillian.

"I'M HAPPY!" Scarlett growled, "NOW BE NICE OR SO HELP ME I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT TO NEW JERSEY!" She flopped back down on the couch, taking Raphael's hand forcefully and wrapping it around her shoulders. He chuckled quietly as he saw Roxy's eyes narrow. There was a moment of silence before Lillian grinned.

"Can we get a tour?" She asked, "I wanna see!"

"I'll give one!" Mikey volunteered, offering his arm, "Shall we?" Lillian giggled then looped her arm in his.

"Sure!" Lillian said, "Mikey right?"

"YEP!" Mikey replied then led her away, Michelangelo at your service!" They walked off, Lillian already giggling.

"Id be happy to give a tour." Leo said, "If anyone wishes."

"I'll take up your offer." Kate said as she stood, "Anything to get away from the tension." Leo led Kate away as Donnie sat uncomfortably with the couple and Roxy staring at each other.

"Hey, Donnie? You wanna go make some food?" April asked. Donnie nodded before they bolted out of the room.

"Raphie, why don't you go and get some sai practice in? I need to talk to Roxy." Scarlett said.

"Sure thing babe." Raphael said, kissing her gently before heading out of the room.

"Whats with the temper?" Roxy demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Scarlett replied, "Roxy, I want you to be NICE. These are my family now too."

"But living in a sewer?" Roxy asked, "Come one, you had to have had some concerns."

"Not really." Scarlett said, "The boys take care of me, I get to go out with them on patrol every night, I am training in ninjutsu again, and I can take care of my boyfriend and his family. Seriously you know I would rather spend my time out at night anyway. Roxy, i'm so happy here."

"What about Christmas and New Years and all of our family traditions?" Roxy asked.

"I'm not shutting you guys out." Scarlett sighed, "GEEZ! Are you JEALOUS? Is that it?"

"I've never been upstaged by a TURTLE." Roxy replied.

"Roxy, I'm in LOVE with Raphael." Scarlett whispered, "Please try and get along? For me?" Roxy groaned and then sighed.

"Sis, i'm just trying to look after you. If you really love these guys and want to live with them, then fine." Roxy said, "But so help me, you start crying cause one of them hurt you, and i'll personally drag you home."

"Chill." Scarlett said, "Nobody will hurt me."

"Wow the tension is all gone." a voice said, revealing Kate and Leo walking in, "You cool, girly?"

"Fine." Roxy replied.

"Geez, Roxy I thought you were gonna blow a casket." Kate chuckled, "Have Lil and Mikey not come back yet?"

"Not yet." Scarlett said.

"Where did Raph go?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I wanna talk to him." Kate said, "Give him the old talking to."

"Oh please not that." Scarlett said as she hid her eyes from sight.

"It's tradition." Kate said. Scarlett felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder, smiling as she turned to see Lillian hanging on her.

"Lil, your almost our age, please act like it." Roxy scolded.

"SIS, Roxy is being MEAN." Lillian blubbered.

"Roxy, let her be herself." Scarlett said, "She's not going to change just because your royal drama queen butt says so."

"I am NOT a DRAMA QUEEN!" Roxy snarled.

"Could have fooled me." A voice said. Scarlett saw Raphael walking towards the group, hiding a smile as she saw Roxy pop a vein.

"Shut up." Roxy snapped.

"Make me." Raphael taunted. Roxy stood up, tensing when she started cursing. She waved her arms around frantically.

"What's up with her?" Raphael asked.

"DAMN IT KATE!" Roxy screeched, "GIVE ME MY SIGHT BACK!"

"Sit and chill for a few minutes and I might." Kate replied sharply, "I don't want to deal with your bad attitude either. These guys seem nice and they are prepared to protect our friend. Now CHILL." Roxy sat down quickly, crossing her arms and slouching into the couch.

"Did she just say that her sight was gone?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah, abilities." Scarlett said, "You guys should know. Roxy is a Seeker Changeling."

"Seeker?" Mikey asked.

"Means I can track down anyone and anything with just an image of them." Roxy growled.

"Kate is a Sense Changeling." Scarlett said, "She's an illusionist and can enhance or take away any of the senses."

"Explains a lot." a voice said, which Scarlett knew to be Donnie. The two had returned, which made Scarlett smile.

"OH! OH! OH! TELL THEM MY ABILITIES! TELL THEM MIIIIIIIIIINE!" Lillian said, bouncing slightly.

"Lillian is a Body Changeling." Scarlett said.

"I can HEAL people! And make them bigger or smaller! AND AND toughen skin or weaken it! OOOOHHHHH And I can remove foreign particles from a body!" Lillian said excitedly.

"Wow." Donnie said and looked at Raphael, knowing full well.

"She acts like Mikey." Raphael said quietly.

"I heard that." Mikey said, sticking his tongue out at Raphael.

"Can we go now?" Roxy asked.

"You can if you want, Roxy." Scarlett said.

"I WANNA STAAAAYY!" Lillian said, "PLEEEEASE?"

"I wouldn't mind staying either." Kate said, "Id like to get to know these guys better."

"Fine. Have it your way." Roxy said as she stood, "Catch you girls later. Have a nice evening." She left before anyone could object but many of them shrugged.

"Whats up with her?" Raphael asked.

"Roxy has never been this defensive before." Kate said, "Scarlett was always the one to mother HER."

"Don't remind me." Scarlett said, "She was a handful. You'd never tell that she was older than me by almost a good year and a half."

"You're not the oldest?" Leo asked.

"She's second oldest." Lillian piped in, "Roxy is the first. Kate is the same age as Scarlett, I'm after Kate, Alice is after me, and Georgia is the youngest."

"Alice and Georgia?" Donnie asked.

"The other two changelings of our household." Kate said, "They're currently on a travel around the world for a few years thing. They call sometimes but rarely."

"So there are six of you?" Splinter asked, who joined them just now.

"Yeah." Kate said, "The four of us here have always been close knit. We always looked out for each other."

"Family is an important part of life." Splinter said.

"Agreed." Lillian said, "Hey Scarlett! Show us YOUR room!"

"Yes please!" Kate said, "Id like to check out your little slice of this place."

"Oh man… A slice sounds Soooo good right now." Mikey said as his hands went to his stomach.

"April, you mind ordering pizza?" Scarlett asked.

"Sure." April said, "No problem." She went towards the kitchen in order to get some quiet to order the pizza.

"Come on girls." Scarlett said.

"Lead the way sissy!" Lillian said as she quickly went to Scarlett's side. Kate followed closely behind as Scarlett led them away.

"This is crazy." Raphael said as he watched them go.

"I kinda like them." Leo said, "Not Roxy but the other two."

"Me too!" Mikey said excitedly, "We've got new friends!"

"We shall see how this goes." Splinter said, "We may have found new allies."

"I think so." Leo said.

"Now, let us return to our normal routine. Training is in an hour." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." The boys said.

_**So There are now THREE MORE GIRLS! XD**_

_**Lillian is my favorite, followed closely by Kate. **_

_**Roxy is just a jerkface, ain't she? XD **_

_**Let's see how this pans out! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! :3 **_

_**See ya soon!**_


	5. Distraction

_**Hi guys! **_

_**I hope everyone had a good New Years! **_

_**Welcome 2013! **_

_**And welcome new chapter of Toddlers! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

"Yeah, its fine if you come over." Scarlett said into her phone. It had been a week since the girls had met her new roommates and she appreciated that they had been open, well most of them. Now Lillian and Kate came over every day, right after training, to hang out for a few hours before patrol. It had been nice to see the girls more often and they helped her with cooking but she suspected their visits were for other reasons.

"We're no trouble are we?" Kate asked, "I mean, we have been kinda invading for the past week."

"Not at all." Scarlett said, "You distract the others enough for me to get some things done. Plus Leo LOVES the company."

"Ha ha." Kate replied, clearly embarrassed, "Shut up."

"Nope." Scarlett replied then chuckled, "So we'll see you guys soon?"

"Yeah." Kate replied, "Is Leo up?"

"Yeah, Leo's up. You'll be here just in time for Space Heroes." Scarlett replied, "I have things to do so maybe you can geek out with him."

"No problem." Kate said, "It's a good show."

"Don't say that in front of Raph. He might try to bonk it out of ya." Scarlett replied. Kate laughed.

"We'll be over soon." Kate replied, "See ya."

"See you soon." Scarlett replied then hung up. She turned to bump into April who was looking up at her.

"Hey, April." Scarlett said cheerfully. April smiled at her then put her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth.

"Whats up?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm… I'm ready to tell Donnie." April said. Scarlett grinned as wide as she could, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yay!" She said happily, "Do you want me to go talk to him first?"

"Sure." April said. Scarlett grinned then hugged April quickly before going on a search. She finally found Donatello in his lab, working on a little device. Scarlett looked over his shoulder at his work, smiling as he noticed the yellow coloring. IT was something for April.

"Hey Donnie." Scarlett said. Donnie jumped slightly before looking up at Scarlett. She smiled, crinkling her nose slightly.

"Hi." Donnie said, "What brings you in here?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk." Scarlett said.

"Now?" Donnie asked, "I'm actually working on something…"

"Yeah now." Scarlett said, "It's about April."

"She okay?" Donnie asked, his voice worried.

"She's fine." Scarlett said, "I was actually wanting you to go talk to her. I thin it would be good for you two."

"Right now?" Donnie asked, "I… I'm busy and I bet she is too."

"Don't get all shy on me." Scarlett said as she sat on his table. He was still tinkering.

"Please Donnie." Scarlett said.

"I don't know." Donnie said.

"Please?" Scarlett asked, lacing her fingers and looking at him with puppy eyes.

"I-" Donnie began but was interrupted by Leo poking his head into the lab.

"Master Splinter wants a surprise training session with us. Dojo in five." Leo said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Leo." Scarlett said then turned back to Donnie when Leo left.

"After training." Scarlett said "Trust me. It would be a good idea."

"Okay." Donnie said, "I hope so." Scarlett hopped off the table then dragged Donnie away from his tinkering towards the dojo.

**An hour later…**

"Ya me!" Splinter said. The group took a knee, smiling as they had completed their surprise training with flying colors. They had been split into groups of two to face off in partner sparring matches. Scarlett had been put with Mikey, much to Raphael's dismay, while he had been placed with April. Donatello was partnered with Leo again.

Mikey and Scarlett had been a great team, beating Raph and April within a few minutes. Leo and Donnie had been defeated by Raph and April easily, especially since Leo had taken on Raph and Donnie had kinda refused to hit April. When Scarlett and Mikey fought Donnie and Leo, Scarlett tackled Leo to the ground while Mikey had gotten Donnie dizzy then they had gone in for the kill. Half way through training, Lillian and Kate had shown up and sat quietly near the doorway for the session to be over.

"Well done my students." Splinter said, "You all have improved since our last surprise training session." The group all bowed before Splinter smiled at them.

"You all may go. Remember, patrol is near and I wish for all of you to be ready for anything that may come your way." Splinter said, "Dismissed." The group got up, smiling happily as they all headed out to the living room.

"Don't get too engrossed in your own worlds." Leo said, "We're going to be going on patrol in a few hours."

"Thanks for the obvious, oh so wise leader." Raphael said.

"Raph, be nice." Scarlett warned, "Come on, I'll kick your butt in space invaders." She led him away to play the game while the rest of them disbursed. Kate and Leo plopped themselves in front of the TV, turning on Space Heroes, which happened to be a marathon. Leo looked over at Kate who had been smiling at him since she got there.

"I like having you around." Leo blurted out.

"Thanks, Leo." Kate said, "It's nice to be hanging with another Spacenik."

"It really is." Leo said.

"OH! It's the episode where Captain Ryan faces the mind controlling aliens!" Kate said excitedly.

"They may control my mind but they may never break my desire for justice!" Leo said in his Captain voice.

"But Captain!" Kate exclaimed, "Their powers have us all under their control!"

"Not in all things! Our bodies can still fight!" Leo said. The two of them laughed together then their attention went to the TV.

**...**

"Mikey, look out!" Scarlett called as she whipped her chains around to smack a foot away from him.

"Thanks, sis!" Mikey called then began to fight another foot ninja. They had sure gotten into a mess this time. This is exactly why they traveled all together now for patrol. They had run into the purple dragon, who had retreated into a warehouse that was crawling with foot ninja. Luckily they had been prepared for these guys. Scarlett's training with the turtles and with April had made them stronger and faster, which gave them a significant advantage in battle.

Scarlett flipped onto the shoulders of another foot, shoving him down before she landed gracefully on the ground. She heard a loud growl and turned to face Dogpound, an enemy she had faced only once before. She regained her footing, waiting for him to make the first move. He was big but Scarlett accepted the challenge. He slammed his larger first into the ground, making Scarlett skid back a few steps.

"You made a huge mistake becoming a turtle." Dogpound growled. Scarlett scoffed, retracting her ball and chain to bring out her wrist blades.

"Best decision of my life." Scarlett said, "Better than being a big smelly dog."

"You little!" Dogpound hissed then charged her. Scarlett was able to dodge most of his attacks, bobbing and weaving her way out of his reach. She was able to get a few good attacks in before she was knocked onto the ground. She didn't have time to recover before Dogpound almost smashed her into a disk but she was grabbed and pulled away. Raphael had gotten to her just in time, holding her now in his arms.

"You alright?" He asked. Scarlett nodded before she was let out of his arms. They both turned, seeing foot charge towards them. Scarlett grinned and then jumped, landing a swift kick into the chest of one of the foot. Raphael barreled his way towards the others, knocking them across the room. Suddenly a laser hit the wall near Scarlett. She turned, seeing a tall lanky black guy with a suit of armor on. He shot another laser, making Scarlett flip up and land on the railing quickly. She stared at the guy for a moment, recognizing him quickly.

"Spencer Dockman?" She wondered aloud.

"BAXTER STOCKMAN!" HE yelled, "I may not be able to get to the turtles, but YOU ARE MINE!" He shot at her, missing her by a few feet every shot. She slipped on her hand spikes and then clung to a wall as she slid down it.

"It's amazing how much you look like them." Baxter said, "But you'll never be them. You'll be a wanna be. An outcast."

"Yeah, and you look like your trying to copy the Shredder." Scarlett hissed, "You look so fake."

"You should be looking at yourself as the fake one. You aren't ever going to be a turtle, not really. You'll just be a girl in a costume." Baxter Stockman yelled, shooting more lasers. Scarlett had enough. She rushed towards him, slashing two long holes into his armor. She continued fighting him, until she knocked him into a thing of crates. She then turned to see Dogpound holding up a small device. She looked up to see a large vat of liquid hanging above the turtles and April. They were all trapped in the center, absorbed in their own battles. Dogpound pressed the small device and the vat began to tip.

"WATCH OUT!" Scarlett cried out. She began to rush towards them, seeing the guys try to fight while April was knocked down. Scarlett rushed towards her, grabbing her in her arms before dodging out of the way of the liquid. At the last moment all the foot were out of the way, the liquid drenching the four turtles. Dogpound chuckled as Scarlett and April ran towards the boys. Scarlett pulled out a smoke bomb, throwing it to the ground to make them all disappear in a puff of smoke. Dogpound turned to a foot solider.

"Call Shredder. Tell him its been done." He ordered. He grinned at the spot which had liquid there a minute ago but was now dry.

"Good riddance turtles." He said then chuckled.

**_*GASP*_**

**_What has Dogpound done?_**

**_Find out next on the next Chapter of Toddlers!_**

**_Review and Follow for more!_**


	6. Fear the Lab

_**Sorry for such the long haitus! **_

_**I haven't been able to write as much since my boyfriend was up from college for **_

_**only a month so we crammed as much as we could in there. BUT now it ends. **_

_**I should be writing more so here is what I give you before my college starts tomorrow!**_

_**ENJOY! **_

"Just HOLD STILL!" Scarlett snapped. Mikey was wiggling on the table. Scarlett hooked up a few suction cups to his head and chest.

"I feel FINE!" Mikey groaned.

"Mikey, that stuff wasn't poured on us for no reason." Donnie said as he typed into the computer. Scarlett had insisted on getting some medical equipment, luckily knowing a supplier personally that was able to smuggle some of it to her. She had set up a medical bay in their lair, which was powered by reliable new generators. Now the team had X-rays, IVs, and lots of other equipment.

"I still have no idea how you got all this stuff." Raphael said.

"I have connections." Scarlett said, "Changelings are incredibly generous."

"Can you hurry?" Mikey asked, "This is weird."

"Mikey, bear with us please." Donnie said, "We need to take some tests. I'll need blood work too."

"YOU AREN'T GETTING NEAR ME WITH A NEEDLE!" Mikey whined loudly.

"I don't like the idea either but we need to listen to Scarlett and Donnie." Leo said, "They know what they're doing." Scarlett smiled at Leo before she began to do all of Mikey's tests. The group went through each test, which would have to go through lab tests. By the end of the tests, all the turtles were exhausted and Scarlett was fighting off a headache. The three boys left while Donnie and Scarlett finished off putting the samples into the machinery. April walked in, looking at Scarlett.

"Thanks for saving me." She said, "I would have been drenched too if it hadn't been for you."

"Its alright." Scarlett replied, "Let's just hope it isn't anything to worry about."

"Do you mind if I get a few minutes with Donnie?" April asked. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, wondering if now was the time to interrupt the purple masked turtle. She stood and left, knowing her part of the work was done so she left the medical bay. Raphael was sitting on the couch looking lost in thought. Scarlett went over to him, sitting beside him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I feel fine." Raphael replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Scarlett replied, "The tests should be done by late tonight or early tomorrow. I'll have Lillian come take a look tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure." Raphael said. Scarlett looked up at him, seeing his mind was elsewhere.

"Do you want me to go?" Scarlett asked.

"No." Raphael said quietly, "I'm just… not able to focus much at the moment."

"Thats okay." Scarlett said as she tried leaning into his side. Raphael stopped her, scooting away.

"What?" She asked.

"If I got drenched in that stuff and it turns out to be bad, I don't want you getting it." Raphael said.

"Fine, I'll go to bed." Scarlett said then stood, "Night."

"Night." Raphael said. Scarlett walked quietly to her room, hoping to not have too much trouble sleeping. She would probably be having a late night again. This would not help the thin line of dreams and nightmares. She knew Raphael had told her to come to him if she had nightmares but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to share a room again. She wanted to do it permanently but she didn't dare ask him for it. She crawled into bed, hoping for a quick trip to slumber, and found it just like she wished.

_**Poor Scarlett... **_

_**She worries a lot. **_

_**Short Chapter will be made up with a longer one!**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**Chapter 7 COMING SOON!**_


	7. Worry and Fevers

_**Told ya it was gonna be soon! ;D**_

_**So here is Chapter 7! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

Scarlett stirred the oatmeal in the pot. She was used to getting up early, although she had been alone this morning. Leo hadn't showed up for their usual meditation, which made Scarlett worry slightly. After yesterday's trauma, Scarlett wondered if they were just sleeping more than usual. Leo never forgot to get up. She heard a shuffling of feet, looking over to see Leo leaning against the door frame. He didn't look good. His face was pale, he winced at least twice in the few moments she looked at him, and one hand was on his stomach.

"Leo?" Scarlett asked, "Hey, you okay?" Leo rested a hand on his head, wincing.

"I feel awful…" He confessed hoarsely. Scarlett rushed over, immediately going to her special "mother mode". She rested her hand on his forehead, feeling his skin fiery hot.

"Fever." She mumbled, "Not good. What else isn't feeling well?"

"I've got a splitting headache." Leo said quietly, "And my stomach feels like its gonna tear itself apart."

"Come on, captain." Scarlett said as she took one of his arms to pull it over her shoulders, "I'm taking you to the couch."

"Okay." Leo said then winced. Scarlett felt so bad for the blue garbed turtle. He RARELY got sick to her knowledge. She got Leo over to the couch where she had him lay down.

"You stay here." Scarlett ordered, "I'm going to get a cool rag for your forehead. Mask off before I get back." She quickly scurried to the kitchen where she filled a bowl full of cold water and got a rag from a drawer. She quickly returned to the living room where Leo was beginning to sweat. She soaked the rag for a few moments before ringing it out gently and placing it on his forehead.

"Better?" She asked quietly. Leo nodded slightly before wincing, wrapping both his arms around his stomach as he shivered.

"Hey…" She cooed, "It's alright. I'll be right back." She went straight to find a blanket and grabbed a cup of cold water. This would help. She went back to Leo's side in a moment, wrapping him in the blanket before lifted up his head to have him drink. He took a few big gulps before he had enough.

"Lillian is on a field trip today but i'll call her to tell her to come when she can." Scarlett said, "We'll have her take a look at you."

"Thanks, Scarlett." Leo replied hoarsely.

"You're welcome, Leo." Scarlett said, "I take care of my own."

"Uuuughhhh…" a voice groaned. Scarlett looked up to see Mikey stumbling into the room.

"Not you too…" Scarlett said as she rushed over to him.

"Don't feel good…" Mikey groaned, "Hurt all over…"

"Oh geez…" Scarlett said, "Come on, Mikey. Let's get you settled." She helped him wobbled over to another part of the couch, settling him into his place.

"I'm gonna call April too." Scarlett said, "I'll need help taking care of two sick turtles until Lillian can get here." She dialed the familiar number, waiting until she heard a reply.

"Hey, Scarlett." April answered cheerfully.

"Hey, April. Think you could sneak to the lair right now? Leo and Mikey are sick."

"Both of them?" April asked, apparently shocked.

"Yeah." Scarlett replied, "I'll need a second set of hands to help me out until Lillian can get here."

"Yeah, I understand." April said, "I was actually out and about anyway. I can be there in ten."

"Thanks, April." Scarlett said, "See you then." She hung up before she dialed another number. This needed specific attention.

"Can't really talk right now, Scarlett." A voice whispered on the other line, "Mr. Galaka is gonna kill me if he sees me talking on the phone."

"Bigger issues." Scarlett said, "Leo and Mikey are really sick. I need you here ASAP."

"Mikey is sick!?" Lillian squeaked, "Hang on." A shuffling on the other line was heard before Scarlett could make out Lillian's voice.

"I'm not feeling well at all…" She moaned, "I'm sorry, Mr. Galaka…"

"It's alright." Another voice replied, "You never get sick. Go home and rest."

"Thanks…" Lillian replied then silence for a moment. Scarlett went and grabbed another rag to put on Mikey's head. She was concerned for the two on them.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." She said quietly then hung up. Scarlett put her phone away then went to fetch a bowl of cold water. She heard a shuffling and looked up to see April coming into the lair. She was carrying a bag, most likely full of medicine, and hurried over to the couch.

"I've never seen two of them sick at once. They usually only get sick one at a time." April said, "Are the others up?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to check." Scarlett said, "Could you go find Donnie? I'll need some help making sure their alright."

"Sure thing." April said. She disappeared. Scarlett tried to keep their rags cold, hoping to get this fever down. She needed to make food but she would wait for April and Donnie to get back. Drown the cold, feed a fever.

"Bad news." April said. Scarlett turned and her heart dropped. She was supporting the purple masked turtle heavily. Scarlett rushed over to help him get onto another part of the couch.

"Stay here." Scarlett said. She rushed to Raphael's room, praying that he wasn't sick too. She knocked once but didn't receive a response so she opened the door. Raphael was laying down, shivering even though he was under a pile of blankets.

"Raphie?" Scarlett whispered, "Oh honey… not you too…" She went over to him, placing her hand on his forehead. He was too warm. She was about to remove her hand when he pushed his head closer.

"That feels good…" He said.

"Come on." Scarlett said, "I can't take care of all of you at once if you're hiding out…" She helped him out of his room, taking a majority of his weight on her shoulders. She was able to get him to another spot near the couch. April looked as worried as Scarlett did. All four turtles sick at once, right after a mysterious substance was dumped on them, made them fear the worst.

**An hour later…**

"WHAT THE SHELL DO YOU MEAN?" Scarlett hissed. Lillian, who had immediately come to see the damage and had taken a look at their labs, winced at the volume of Scarlett's voice.

"I can't DO anything." Lillian repeated, "If it was a simple fever, I could kill the germs but I CAN'T separate this virus from their system without separating their mutant genes too!"

"You know their genes!" Scarlett snapped, "You can separate the new from the old!"

"Look, Scarlett, I know you're worried and so am I…" Lillian said, "You think I like to be helpless when Mikey is in this condition? But like I said, I can't separate the virus without separating the mutant part of them… Its stuck onto their mutant genes. Id kill them…" Scarlett punched the wall, her teeth grating against each other.

"What are we supposed to do now!?" Scarlett snapped, "We don't even know WHAT it is!"

"I can't figure it out either without a pure sample…" Lillian replied, "We can try to make them as comfortable as possible for now and we'll try to locate a pure sample." Scarlett nodded and the two left the lab to return to their patients. April had taken care of them enough while they had been raging at each other. Raphael was close to Leo, which made the two of them not talk very much. Mikey wasn't talking much, which worried the girls more than anything else.

"Hey tough guy." Scarlett said as she kneeled next to Raph's makeshift bed. Spike was laying next to Raphael's head, chewing on a leaf of lettuce that Scarlett had given him. Raphael had gotten the strength to pet his little buddy but let his hand fall when Scarlett sat beside him, grabbing the hand in hers.

"What took ya so long?" Raphael asked hoarsely. Scarlett gently snuggled her cheek into his hand.

"Sorry…" She apologized, "I was trying to figure out whats wrong with you guys."

"Must be t-that stuff they dumped o-on us." Leo said. Scarlett stood and changed out the warm rag for a cool one on Leo's forehead. Splinter was watching like a hawk all of his sons.

"How could this have happened?" Splinter asked.

"I wouldn't have gotten a shield up in time…" Scarlett said, "I had gotten distracted… Forgive me, Sensei."

"You were distracted?" Splinter asked, "How?"

"I was fighting off that Stockman character…" Scarlett replied, "By the time I had gotten out of that fight, Dogpound had clicked a button. I made the decision to get April out…"

"You did what you could." Splinter said, "I assume that This Stockman was meant to distract you from the others. We must discover what this substance has done."

"Hai sensei." Scarlett replied, "I'm going to go find a pure sample. May I have your permission to go, Sensei?"

"Find what you need." Splinter replied, "Remain in the shadows. Even if you may walk in the daylight, you will not go unnoticed."

"They still don't know that I can change back." Scarlett said, "I wish for it to remain that way."

"Go quickly and return." Splinter replied, "Be safe, my daughter."

"Hai Sensei." Scarlett said, "I shall fetch my weapons and go." She bowed to her sensei then went to her room to grab her weapons and change into a less conspicuous outfit.

_**Poor Turtles... **_

_***cries* Don't be sick! **_

_**Next Chapter will be out soon. I'm really whipping them out! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	8. What now?

_**GAH! I'm sorry for the haitus again! DX**_

_**School has made writing for fun difficult... Especially for TMNT. **_

_**I WILL get this story done and posted then it will be the next story! :D**_

_**So enjoy the chapter! **_

"Go to sleep, my student." Splinter said to Scarlett, who's eyes were drooping. She felt like she was about to collapse but having all four of her fellow turtles feeling unwell made her want to fight it. She had gone out and didn't find any sample for Lillian to look at. She had searched that warehouse for hours… But she had returned home empty handed.

Scarlett desperately wanted to make all of them better. Mikey was doing the worst but that wasn't saying much, he was the smallest after all. April stayed behind for as long as she could until Scarlett got back but left at around ten. It was now almost four in the morning, and Scarlett had been dozing off while watching the turtles sleep.

"I'll be on the couch." Scarlett said as she went to lay down on the couch, in sight of the boys. She wanted to be close enough to hear them if they called her name. She laid down and struggled to find a comfortable position. She drifted into a light sleep and was plagued by nightmares of her brothers and love falling into darkness.

A little while later, Scarlett felt a small touch on her nose. She moaned. How long had she slept? She rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palms, suddenly feeling the effects of her insomnia.

"I've never seen a female turtle before…" A small voice said. Scarlett stopped before she opened her eyes. That voice was too soft to be from a turtle she knew. She sat up quickly, opening her eyes. In front of her, with her eyes widening by the second, were four small turtles. Each of them had on colored bandanas. They were looking at her curiously. Scarlett said nothing for a moment as they all stared at each other.

"Boys?" She asked cautiously,

"How did you get here?" the little turtle in blue asked.

"Leonardo?" Scarlett asked, her voice small. The little turtle looked at her curiously.

"Master Splinter!" Scarlett called, "You may want to get in here!" Splinter and April appeared, gasping when they saw the little turtles.

"Master Splinter!" The boys called as they ran towards him.

"What has happened?" Splinter asked.

"That liquid must have made them younger." April said, "They are so small."

"Boys, this is Scarlett." Splinter said. Scarlett kneeled down to be at their level. She smiled softly, her whole demeanor changing.

"Hi." Scarlett said, "I'm Scarlett." Donnie was the first to venture forward. She held out her hand, allowing Donnie to shake it gently before being bombarded by Mikey's loud voice.

"Are you our mommy?" He asked.

"Not likely." Donnie said, "We were born regular turtles, shell brains."

"Yeah, she's too pretty to be your mom, Mikey." Raph joked.

"NOT COOL!" Mikey pouted.

"They really have been like this forever." Scarlett commented to Splinter. He nodded.

"This is my friend, April." Scarlett said, "We're here to help take care of you." Donnie met April's eyes, blushing as he shuffled his feet.

"Nice to meet you!" Mikey said, "Can we go play?"

"Sure." Scarlett said, "Stay nearby."

"Okay!" They all cheered then rushed off. Scarlett collapsed on the couch.

"This is unbelievable." April said.

"You're telling me." Scarlett said, "How are we supposed to fix this?"

"This is a much different outcome then we were expecting." Splinter said, "We must go forward with Caution."

"Sensei, We need to come up with a plan. We'll need to keep an eye on the boys AND find some answers." Scarlett said.

"I can try to be here as much as I can." April said.

"I need you topside." Scarlett said, "You blend in more than me. I'll take care of the boys."

"They are my sons." Splinter said.

"Yes but you'll need help. There's real cooking, cleaning, and watching to do. Four eyes are better than two." Scarlett said, "I've watched dozens of kids for days. At night i'll go topside and search for answers."

"I'll still come down to help." April said, "You can't do this all on your own." Scarlett looked over to see the boys playing. Her heart broke as she realized the consequences of this not being resolved. If they couldn't bring them back to their normal ages, they would be forced to grow up all over again. Scarlett would be forced to raise them, which that thought didn't frighten her as much as the thought of never being able to love Raphael the way she used to, to never have the same dynamic as they used to…

"You okay, Scarlett?" April asked.

"I'm thinking." Scarlett said, "This is serious…"

"Do you have any ideas?" April asked.

"I…" Scarlett began then looked over at the boys. Donnie was being outcasted, trying to put together a toy as the others were playing roughly. Donnie looked over, meeting eyes with Scarlett then April then looking away in shyness. Raphael's eyes continually met with Scarlett's own. She looked back over to the group.

"I need to call a meeting with Kate, Lillian, and Roxy. This is a big deal. I'll need their help to investigate." Scarlett said, "I will give them a call later. They all have their jobs and school… For now, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Can I help?" April said.

"No." Scarlett said, "You have school in an hour. You need to go."

"Not when this is happening." April argued.

"April, NO." Scarlett said, "Your Aunt would hear about it and of course, SHE would be upset. I don't want this to get in the way of your studies. Id appreciate the help AFTER school."

"But-" April started but Splinter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Scarlett is right." Splinter said, "I do not want you to miss your education for something that will be dealt with by others as well. It is not all upon your shoulders."

"Hai, Sensei." April said.

"This goes for you as well, Scarlett." Splinter said, "I do not want you to overwhelm yourself."

"Hai, Sensei." Scarlett replied, "I'll go prepare breakfast. Want me to make you a quick lunch, April?"

"No thanks." April said, "I'll get something at School."

"You sure?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm sure." April said, "Take care of the boys. I'll be here right after school."

"Have a good day." Scarlett said. April waved then left. Now Scarlett had so much to do and she knew she would need help, but for now she could do what she did best.

_**OH BOY XD **_

_**Well this is a predicament! **_

_**So I now introduce TURTLE TOTS *huggles***_

_**Next Chapter will be up as soon as its finished! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_


	9. An Unexpected Rerun

_**GAH! It's been TOO LONG! v**_

_**I have been super busy with college **_

_**and this chapter gave me a FREAKING TANTRUM!**_

_**It didn't want to be written... **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**Here you go! **_

_**You're patience is SO APPRECIATED!**_

"Boys!" Splinter yelled. Scarlett appeared, seemingly to have just woken up by her Sensei's voice. She was quickly beginning to put her hair into a messy bun, knowing full well her sleep was done for the day. It had been a week, a whole week, since the boys had been changed into their little forms. IT was a week of stress, since Scarlett put it upon herself to be the primary care taker as Splinter had his time with being the father of four rambunctious children and April was gone a majority of the time.

The other changelings had been made aware of the situation, sending at least Lilly to be there as much as possible. Kate was the next common visitor, sometimes coming with Lilly and other times alone. When there was three or four of the girls there, Scarlett and Lillian would work on trying to find out what the cure might be. They had so far been unsuccessful. Sometimes Roxy came too, but she spent a majority of her time trying to get Scarlett to sleep or eat more. Roxy wasn't at all popular with the boys and she didn't like them either. She kept quiet, but Scarlett almost felt her gaze as she took care of the boys.

Their ages didn't help the situation. Splinter figured they were about at the age of three or four, which was a big age for them. Scarlett soon realized they had no memories of their older selves so it made things difficult and she relied heavily on Splinter's memory for what they liked and disliked so she could get the place situated for them as quickly as possible. They were so much older than they seemed already, although they were still in three year old bodies, their minds were that of seven or eight year olds. April had said it could be because of the mutation. Scarlett was too tired to go against that simple logic.

It was clear she had her work cut out for her but the boys took to her so quickly they didn't need much time to adjust. Scarlett seemed jumbled, blinking repeatedly as she stood in the dojo, hoping that the boys hadn't caused trouble. Splinter appeared out of his room, his wet kimono and fur indicating Michelangelo had been involved but different colors of confetti covered him as well made the blame able to shift to the others.

"Oh dear…" Scarlett said, "Forgive me Sensei… I should have been alerted when they left their rooms."

"No. Forgive me." Splinter said, "I did not mean to wake you." Splinter knew Scarlett had gotten so little sleep. She went out searching for more clues to find a cure or to be awake to keep the turtles busy until they went to sleep. He sometimes heard her return only hours before the boys usually woke and she still spent some of that time in Donatello's lab.

"I was just dozing." Scarlett replied, "I'll go find the boys." She left the room, looking for the little turtle tots she had been in charge of all week. She rubbed one eye with the bottom of her palm. She felt like she should collapse right then and there but she couldn't allow herself to fail her sensei or her turtles. She finally found Donatello, who had been the most well behaved of the four, sitting near the water, kicking his feet in it. Scarlett walked over close to him.

"Donnie, sweetie, were you involved in that prank against sensei?" Scarlett asked, kneeling down to be almost at his level.

"Mikey wanted to show the others he could do it. I told him it was a bad idea." Donnie replied.

"TATTLE TALE!" A voice echoed before Scarlett spun on her heels, catching the water balloon in mid air as it had come too close for her comfort. Her eyes narrowed at the space it had come from. She wasn't too happy about Mikey finding his older self's balloon stash but she hadn't been able to find it herself so she had to endure the cries of anger and hurt as he found victim after victim.

"Michelangelo." She said, "Throw another one and i'll throw this both. You know how I DON'T MISS." Mikey appeared from behind the pillar, a large balloon in his hand. He had scowl firmly on his face, looking more disappointed than he ought to have.

"Michelangelo, come here." Scarlett said. Mikey slowly dragged his feet over to where she was kneeling. Scarlett snatched the large balloon from his hands, popping both of them on the ground before turning her attention to the bright blue eyes of the orange garbed ninja.

"You owe your Father an apology." Scarlett said, "Then you'll go straight to your room until breakfast is ready."

"BUT-" Mikey began to argue before he saw Scarlett stand, her hand's on her hips. Her eyes were focused on Mikey, a firm look on her face.

"Go." She ordered, "Now." Mikey grumbled as he hurried to the dojo, expecting a firm scolding. Donnie pulled on the bottom of Scarlett's skirt, making her focus turn to him. She smiled as she scooped him up, balancing him expertly on her hip.

"Shall we go make breakfast, little one?" Scarlett asked. Donnie nodded, smiling wide. He had taken a liking to both Scarlett and April, listening to them intently when they spoke and cuddling next to them when he needed comfort. He tended to be next to April more, seeking her out specifically, but when she was at school, Scarlett was a fitting substitute. Scarlett walked into the kitchen, setting Donnie down at the table then turning to start cooking.

"Why do you cook so much?" Donnie asked.

"It's how I relax." Scarlett replied, "It helps me."

"Kinda like with me and machines!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah kinda like you and machines." Scarlett replied with a chuckle. Donnie bounced excitedly on the chair, watching curiously as Scarlett mixed up a batter for pancakes. Donatello, even at this age, had a knack for machines. He built toys and other small devices from the spare parts April brought for him.

"What are you making today?" Donnie asked. Scarlett smiled then poured some batter onto the hot griddle.

"Pancakes and eggs." Scarlett replied, "Anything else you would like?"

"Orange Juice?" Donnie asked.

"With fruit as well?" Scarlett asked. Donnie nodded furiously. Donatello had a sweet tooth, there was no doubt of that. Raphael had also been discovered to have one but not nearly as much as Donnie did.

"Homemade whipped cream too." Scarlett added, getting a huge grin from the purple masked turtle. She began to whip the cream so she could make the topping as she heard a noise.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" A voice asked. Scarlett turned to see Raphael standing in the entry. She noticed the look he gave Donnie, one of almost hostility, and then stormed to sit at his usual place.

"Soon, sweetie." Scarlett answered.

"Well Donnie could help." Raph muttered.

"Bad attitude sends you out." Scarlett replied firmly, "Behave."

"Fine." Raph muttered then crossed his arms. Scarlett sighed. A rivalry appeared between Donatello and Raphael, which had not improved over the past two days. IT was clear that it was about getting attention, which Scarlett tried to split evenly between the boys but Raphael seemed to despise any attention besides towards him. Scarlett tried not to distance herself from Raph, especially since all she wanted to do was hold him close and shower him in love, even if he would not return it, but she knew she couldn't do that. She attempted to clear her mind of it as she continued cooking. It didn't take long for the food to be done, as she made a third of what she usually did.

"Donnie, Will you go fetch your brothers?" Scarlett asked as she turned, bringing plates to the table. Donnie nodded then quickly went out of the room. Raphael had remained in his seat, his glare following Donatello out.

"Raphie, sweetheart, you need to be nicer to Donnie." Scarlett said. Raphael looked down at the ground.

"Why?" Raph snapped. Scarlett stopped for a moment and then kneeled in front of Raphael, catching his gaze.

"Sweetheart… He's your brother." Scarlett said, "You need to be nicer. All you guys have is each other."

"We have YOU." Raphael replied.

"You didn't always have me." Scarlett said, "And If i'm suddenly not here anymore. You guys will have to rely on each other." At that moment, Splinter came in with the other boys. Scarlett stood then came up to Splinter as the boys hurried to their seats to eat.

"Sensei, i'm going to go meditate." Scarlett said, "Could you watch the boys?" Splinter saw the look in her eyes. He nodded slightly, allowing her to quickly leave the kitchen.

"Where's sissy going?" Mikey asked.

"Scarlett has other things to attend to." Splinter said, "Now, let us eat."

Scarlett started typing on the computer. She had gotten the test results from the samples she had gotten from the boys. She had to get them fixed up…

"Splinter says you didn't eat." A voice said. Scarlett didn't look away from the computer.

"Nosy." She replied. Lilly appeared next to her.

"Scarlett, this isn't going to help." Lilly said, "You need to rest up. Try again later."

"No." Scarlett replied dryly, "I'm not resting."

"You haven't slept that much this week." Lilly said.

"Not going to until the boys are back to normal." Scarlett said.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine." Scarlett answered, "I'm trying to get this done."

"Scarlett, you need sleep." Lilly said, "Do you want me to put you under for a while?"

"NO." Scarlett snapped, "I get enough sleep."

"You can die from sleep depravation you know…." Lilly said.

"I have no problem getting to sleep." Scarlett replied.

"Then why aren't you sleeping? You can take a few hours." Lilly replied sharply, crossing her arms.

"One guess why I'm not… And it has to do with my mind." Scarlett muttered as she buried her head in her hands for a moment. Lilly instantly froze. Her eyes went to the floor as she realized her mistake.

"They're worse now huh?" Lilly asked.

"Much worse." Scarlett said, "I don't want to be stuck in them."

"I'm sorry… What made them go away before?" Lilly said then sighed when she saw Scarlett look at her with the most pitiful eyes, "Oh… Raph really was your protector wasn't he?"

"Yes…" Scarlett said quietly.

"I can see where it gets complicated." Lilly said, "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault, Lil." Scarlett replied.

"You know that Roxy is planning on coming later, right?" Lilly said.

"Tell her no." Scarlett replied, "I have too much work to do and her negative attitude towards the boys doesn't help MY mood."

"She's not going to listen to me." Lilly said, "Just keep that in mind."

"What does she want?" Scarlett demanded.

"She didn't say." Lilly replied.

"I'm not going to deal with it." Scarlett said, "My number one priority is the boys."

"What have you found so far?" Lilly asked.

"Well I found the main source of the changer. I'm hoping to isolate it to find out what we can do to reverse it's effects." Scarlett said, "I'll need your help with a little bit of it."

"Sure thing." Lilly said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Ask me again when the boys are cured." Scarlett whispered then continued to type.

_**Turtle Tots! / **_

_**TOO MUCH LOVE FOR THEM! **_

_**More to come SOON! I have the next chapter almost written! **_

_**Thanks for your guy's support! **_

_**Seriously, there are almost 2,000 views on this story!**_

_**Plus 26 reviews and 14 followers! **_

_**You guys are AWESOME! **_

_**Review and Follow for more to come! **_

_**Peace Out!**_


	10. The storm is brewing

_**I am realizing this story is so much shorter than the last one**_

_**but not nearly as long as the next one. **_

_**I will attempt to update more often. **_

_**This weekend is for my personal writing so I am having a ball! :D **_

_**So here is the next chapter! **_

"MOVIE TIME!" Mikey cheered as he rushed onto the couch, holding his pillow close to him. The other boys piled onto the couch, bouncing excitedly as the movie was about to start. Leo sat just to the left of Scarlett, holding her arm with his tiny hands. Raphael sat on her right, leaning against her happily. April sat down and helped Donnie onto her lap, where he had a pink tint to his cheeks but he was grinning. Mikey was right next to Leo, grinning as he watched the screen go black.

"Remember, no talking during the movie." Leo said.

"No one asked you." Raph replied.

"Boys, no fighting." Scarlett whispered, "Watch the movie." The boys turned their attention to the screen, which was just beginning to play Tangled. They had just gotten to the first song when Raphael crossed his arms, looking away from where he had been.

"Stupid Dragon Lady is here." HE muttered. Scarlett turned to see Roxy standing in the entrance area then heading into the kitchen, glaring at the sight of all of them on the couch. Scarlett moved quickly to get over towards Roxy, who looked serious. They went into the kitchen, when're Roxy took a stance near the counter.

"Lilly said you were coming." Scarlett stated.

"Have you eaten or slept today?" Roxy demanded.

"Don't you dare demand things out of me." Scarlett hissed.

"I'll take that as a no." Roxy replied, her eyes narrowing, "Thats it."

"What's it?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm taking you home." Roxy said.

"I AM home." Scarlett replied.

"I mean that you're going to pack your bags and forget about this place." Roxy ordered, "Go."

"Who gave you the crown?" Scarlett snapped, "I'm not going ANYWHERE!"

"Oh yes you are!" Roxy replied sharply, "Do you realize what those little serpents are doing to you? They're killing you!"

"What happened was an accident and I am going to FIX it!" Scarlett said, "You have NO power or RIGHT to come in here and make me leave!"

"I do too!" Roxy replied, "I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

"OUT." Scarlett snapped, pointing to the door, "NOW."

"I'm not going without you and your stuff." Roxy replied.

"LEAVE NOW." Scarlett snapped.

"NO." Roxy replied, "You're smart and talented. You can find another person."

"I'm NEVER leaving Raph and the others! I changed for THEM." Scarlett snapped, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore." Roxy replied, "It's not worth all of this for an infatuation."

"SHUT UP." Scarlett snarled, "I'm in love with Raphie and YOU are going to get out! I'm so sick of your negative point of view!"

"Just think about it Scarlett." Roxy hissed, "You can't cure them. YOU CAN'T. You aren't going to be able to get that stupid, red masked, brainless, hot head fixed, even IF you get him older." Scarlett shot forward, her fist landing against Roxy's jaw, making her skid backward.

"YOU GET OUT!" Scarlett hissed, "NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"Think about my offer." Roxy said, "I'll talk to you later when you're rational!" She stormed out and left Scarlett to vent her frustrations into the empty air. She finally rested her weight on the countertop, her elbows supporting her while she buried her head in her hands.

"Scarlett?" A voice asked. Scarlett lifted her head to see Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Splinter asked. Scarlett hurried over, wrapping him in a hug. She shook her head against his kimono. Splinter wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her hair as he allowed her to seek his comfort.

"Roxanne has upset you." Splinter stated.

"She said she wanted to take me away and that I couldn't fix them…" Scarlett said.

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind on." Splinter said, "You are a strong and intelligent kunoichi. Do not allow her words to effect you."

"Hai, Sensei." Scarlett said then let go. She wiped her eyes before she looked up at Splinter, knowing how happy she was that she had him around. He had been so much like a father to her, even as a sensei.

"Go join the others." Splinter said, "The boys miss you." Scarlett nodded then went to rejoin the boys, instantly being welcomed into the pile of turtles on the couch. Splinter watched the scene, realizing how everything would change if they did not find the cure. Splinter noticed Raphael looking at the screen with his arms crossed. He was upset but he dared not move. Raphael stared at the screen, looking like he was completely absorbed in the movie. Splinter returned to his room.

After the movie finished, the boys were tired. Mikey had crawled into Scarlett's lap, crying at the scene that Gothel had hurt Eugene.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Scarlett said, kissing his forehead, "Happily ever after."

"Whats happily ever after?" Leo asked.

"It's when you get to be happy for the rest of your life. There may be hard times but you get to always be happy." Scarlett said, "Always and forever."

"Yeah right." Raph grumbled. Scarlett looked over at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't like the movie?" Scarlett asked.

"It was stupid and fake and we all know we wont have a happily ever after." Raph replied.

"You don't know that." Scarlett said.

"Yeah I do!" Raph snapped as he stood, "You don't care anyway!" He rushed off, making Scarlett frozen in her place. April stood, holding Donnie on her hip.

"Come on boys, let's head to bed." April said.

"I want Scarlett to tuck me in." Leo said.

"Me too!" Mikey replied.

"She can be there in a few minutes." April said, "Just give her a few minutes."

"Okay." Leo said then rushed to his room. April set down Donnie, speaking to him in hushed whispers to direct him to his room. She went over to Scarlett, sitting beside her for a moment.

"What did Roxy have to say?" April asked.

"She was trying to force me to leave and never return. She said it was pointless to try and I would never be able to cure them." Scarlett replied.

"Don't listen to her." April said, "You're making progress."

"Raphie is mad at me." Scarlett replied. April hugged Scarlett, feeling her relax slightly.

"He'll come around." April said, "He always does."

"Yeah…" Scarlett said, "You take Donnie, i'll take the others?"

"Sure." April said. They both stood and headed towards their specific places, April to Donnie's room and Scarlett to Leo's. She would try to patch things up with Raphael later. For now she would act like the mothering turtle she had been for weeks.

_**TURTLE TIME! :D **_

_**Sorry for the chapter being semi short. **_

_**I will most likely be posting another chapter this weekend. **_

_**I like to keep one in reserve so if I have a long hiatus then I can post one.**_

_**So thanks for reading and thanks for being so patient! **_

_**Seriously guys! **_

_**30 reviews, 15 Followers, and over 2,300 views! **_

_**You guys are so AWESOME! **_

_**I am inspired to write because of you guys! **_

_**So chapters shall hopefully be more regular. **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**Love you guys! :D**_


	11. Love's Lullaby

_**Two chapters in one day ;) **_

_**I even have one to post in a few days.**_

_**Can't spoil you all at once. **_

_**So here is chapter 11. **_

_**BEWARE there is fluff ahead!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Scarlett yawned as she entered her room. What a night… She had gotten all the little ones to sleep, save Raphael who didn't allow anyone in his room, she escorted April home, searched through the city again to see any sign of the foot clan, and finally was in Donnie's lab for a few hours to research. She was no closer to the cure than she was yesterday or the day before.

Scarlett heard a small sniffle and her eyes met with a small Raphael who was sitting firmly on her little love seat. His arms were wrapped around his legs to bring them up to his chest. It was nearly one in the morning and she hadn't been expecting him to be in her room. He didn't look at her as he sat there.

"Raphie? Are you okay?" She asked quietly. She sat beside him, not receiving a word in response.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked softly. Raphael then uncurled, crawled into her lap, and got as close as he could to her. She looked down with concern, seeing him shaking slightly. She gently stroked his head, having her other arm gently touch his chest. He pulled her hand closer, cuddling with it as he laid in her lap.

"Are you going away?" He asked.

"Now why would you think that?" Scarlett replied.

"I heard you and Roxy talking…" He whispered.

"Roxy won't ever be the boss of me. She will never make me do ANYTHING I don't want to do. EVER." Scarlett said, "So no, I won't be leaving."

"I'm sorry…" Raph whispered, "I got all mad for no reason."

"It's okay sweetie." Scarlett cooed, "I'm just glad to know we are still tight."

"Yeah…" Raph replied. Scarlett felt his sudden desire for comfort, almost like he needed to be here. There was a reason he was here at one AM and not apologizing tomorrow morning.

"Why are you out of bed?" Scarlett asked.

"I had a nightmare…" He whispered. Scarlett let out a short breath and then adjusted him so she could hold him better, placing her free hand on his shell to cradle him.

"Tell me about it." She urged.

"We were all in the sewers and then a big explosion happened and suddenly you were just laying there… Big shadows showed up and then everyone was gone except me. I was all by myself." Raphael said, "Even Spike was gone… And they wouldn't go away." Scarlett pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

"None of that will happen, Raphie…" Scarlett whispered, "I'm right here to protect you. Nothing will hurt you."

"I can't sleep now." Raphael said. Scarlett thought for a moment when she smiled.

"How about if you stay here with me? I'll sing you to sleep tonight." Scarlett said.

"You won't leave?" He asked. Scarlett smiled.

"I won't leave." Scarlett promised.

"Okay." Raphael said, "I'll try."

"Okay. I'll try to think of a good song to sing." Scarlett said. She thought about a song she could do easily. She finally remembered one from a musical she had seen months ago. She smiled down at Raphael, who was looking up at her expectantly.

"_Who knows when love begins. Who knows what makes it start._" Scarlett began, "_One day it's simply there, Alive inside your heart._" Raphael listened intently, his eyes not leaving hers.

"_It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul._" Scarlett continued, "_It takes you by surprise then seizes full control._" Raphael's eyes were wide in wonder. Scarlett never sang to them. She hummed a lot but she had never fully sang before.

"_Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go… Once you've been possessed._" Scarlett sang, almost in a whisper. She had a beautiful alto voice, unlike the song's original performer who sang soprano. But her voice did well for the song.

"_Love never dies. Love never falters._" Scarlett went on, "_Once it has spoken, love is yours._" Raphael's eyes began to close.

"_Love never fades, love never alters. Hearts may get broken but love endures._" Scarlett sang on, "_Hearts may get broken, but love endures._" Raphael's grip on her hand began to loosen slightly, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life. Much bigger than your own._" Scarlett went on, "_It uses you at whim and drives you to_ _despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._" Raphael's eyes fluttered closed, his body beginning to relax in her arms.

"_Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain…_" Scarlett sang, her voice faltering for only a moment as emotions welled up inside her, "_And yet when both are gone… Love will still remain…_" Raphael's grip loosened more and more as she sang.

"_Once it has spoken, love is yours._" Scarlett continued, "_Love never dies. Love never Alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures. Hearts may get broken._" She felt like she was going to cry but as she looked down at the face of her beloved Raphie, peaceful and calm like she hadn't seen him in a long time, she got the strength to continue.

"_Love never dies, love will continue._" Scarlett sang almost so quietly it was non existent, "_Love keeps on beating, when you're gone._" She felt Raphie completely relax in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks as she finished the last verse.

"_Love never dies, once it is in you. Love may be fleeting, love lives on…_" She sang then in a whisper said, "_Love may be fleeting but love lives on._" She heard Raphael's calm breathing fill the silence after her singing. She was careful but her emotions overfilled her. She cried, silently, as she watched him sleep in her arms. Would she ever get to hold him like she had just days ago again? She tried not to sob, but one escaped which she immediately stopped. She watched him for a few minutes then moved him onto the bed where she laid down herself. She was allowed a few hours of sleep plus Raphie would be upset if she wasn't there when he woke.

Scarlett's eyes drooped as she felt her consciousness float away. She turned off the lights with a twist of her wrist then wrapped her arms around her little Raphie so he felt protected. She closed her eyes and submitted to her undeniable urge to sleep.

_***cries* Dang it FEELS!**_

_**It's pretty bad when the author cries at her own work. **_

_**Or good. Whichever. **_

_**The song is Love Never Dies from the Phantom Sequel by Andrew Lloyd Webber. **_

_**I spent forever trying to figure out which song to use**_

_**and I remember loving to sing this song**_

_**and thought instantly that I must put it in.**_

_**So enjoy **_

_**(Hopefully the song doesn't ruin it for you guys)**_

_**Another chapter soon to come! ;)**_

_**REVIEW AND FOLLOW FOR MORE! **_


	12. Mother Bear

_**This will probably be the last chapter until finals are finally over.**_

_**I was lucky to get this done. **_

_**I am really excited to see all your guy's reviews and they make my day. **_

_**I hope you all like this next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Scarlett smiled as she wrapped around Raphael even more. He was still asleep but this gave her the opportunity to shower him in the love she wished she could have for the past few days. He snuggled closer to her chest, making her melt. Suddenly her hand went backwards, and in one fluid movement, grabbed a wrist of someone before her eyes caught the bright green eyes that were in front of her.

"Mother bear." Lilly whispered. Scarlett let go of Lilly's wrist, returning to her protective and loving cocoon around her little red maser ninja.

"Go away." Scarlett mumbled, "Sleeping."

"Sorry to wake you. Kate and I are here to help should you need us. Is there anything you need us to do?" Lilly replied.

"Someone needs to go escort April to school and here after school." Scarlett replied, "Breakfast for the boys."

"Is that all?" Lilly asked. Scarlett sighed.

"Yeah I think so." Scarlett said, "No nuts. Donnie is allergic. Balanced meal. Mikey likes pancakes. Raph likes eggs. Donnie is a omelet person. Leo likes fruit. Not too much sweet stuff."

"Okay." Lilly said, "You rest up."

"Can't leave till Raph wakes up anyway." Scarlett mumbled. She closed her eyes, curling up around Raphael again.

"Nightmares?" Lilly whispered.

"Yeah…" Scarlett replied, "Sleep now, talk later."

**A few Hours Later...**

"Go ahead." Lilly said quietly, "Sleep well." Lilly left the room, allowing Scarlett to wrap herself around Raphael securely again. Even when he was this small, he was his usual warm self. She fell asleep again to the sound of Raphael's quiet breathing.

Scarlett moaned as she came to. A small touch made her aware of the fact she had been asleep. She woke up to see those intense green eyes. They were looking right into hers and for a moment Scarlett wanted to just snuggle against his chest, forget this nightmare, and go back to normal.

"Scarlett?" Raphael said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Raphie." Scarlett replied, "Did you sleep better?"

"Yeah!" Raphie replied, "I had good dreams."

"Good." Scarlett replied.

"I smell breakfast!" Raphael said, "Come on, Scarlett! Get up! Get up!"

"Alright sweetheart. Scarlett said. She stood up slowly, hoping not to get a head rush, and enjoying the feeling of the soreness in her muscles. She hadn't slept like that in almost two weeks. Raphael grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room towards the kitchen. They entered the room, seeing everyone else eating. Lilly and Kate were covered in flour and smudges of batter. Lilly got the most of it.

"April got to school safely?" Scarlett asked as Raphael hurried to his spot, scarfing down his meal.

"Yeah. I'll go pick her up afterwards and get her here." Kate said, "Lilly said she would stick with the boys if you wanted to get other things done. It looks like you could use a good long bath."

"Later maybe." Scarlett replied, "You guys didn't put anything nutty in the breakfast, did you?"

"You're allergic to nuts too." Lilly said, "I know better."

"Made you up a special plate." Kate added, handing Scarlett a plate with berry stuffed crepes and whipped cream with a slice of bacon and a hard boiled egg.

"Thanks guys." Scarlett said.

"We were just happy to see you got sleep." Kate said.

"Yeah…" Scarlett said then went to sit with the boys. Leo grinned up at her as he scooted over to allow her to sit in between himself and Raph. She smiled as she began to eat, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to cook for once, even if she loved to cook. Master Splinter entered the room, looking at the scene with a surprised look on his face.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning, Master Splinter." Lilly and Kate said as they bowed.

"You look well this morning." Splinter said.

"We are feeling quite well." Kate said, "We allowed Scarlett to sleep in so we hope you enjoy the meal."

"That is very considerate of you." Splinter said, "Scarlett, would you like a morning session for training today?" Scarlett smiled in a way that made Splinter smile in return. She had rarely smiled like that since the boys had gone ill.

"I would love to, Sensei." Scarlett replied, "Lilly and Kate have offered to take care of the boys."

"It would be greatly appreciated." Splinter said.

"Of course." Kate said.

"Have we decided who's going to go get April yet?" Lilly asked as she brought over a plate to Master Splinter as Kate brought two plates to the empty seats.

"I would like to." Scarlett said, "It will be nice to go out during the day."

"Can I come too?" Donnie asked.

"No, brainac." Raphael snapped, "Splinter says we can't go up to the surface."

"Then why does Scarlett get to go?" Mikey asked, "She's a turtle just like us."

"Scarlett isn't just a turtle." Leo replied, "She's human sometimes too."

"No way." Mikey replied, "Nobody can be both."

"It is possible." Lilly said, "It's just not normal."

"Can April change too?" Donnie asked.

"In your dreams, nerd." Raph said.

"Raphie, enough." Scarlett said in the motherly tone she saved for when the boys were misbehaving, "You all eat then listen to Lilly and Kate. Understood?" The boys nodded and Scarlett finished eating with them, ready to stretch her muscles. It had felt like ages since she had gotten a one on one session with Master Splinter. He usually spent a majority of his time training April or coaching them as a group. Scarlett enjoyed her personal training sessions with Master Splinter, especially since she had begun taking care of the boys. She went immediately to the dojo, excited to get back into her old rhythm.

**That night...**

"Hey!" Donnie cried, "Give that back!"

"Come get it!" Mikey taunted. Donnie tried to reach Mikey, but was unable.

"Please, Mikey! You'll break it!" Donnie said.

"MICHELANGELO." Scarlett snapped. Mikey froze as he saw Donnie run towards her. He was crying, and she kneeled to be eye level with him.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"Mikey took my toy. I had been working on it for hours." Donnie sniffled, "He wouldn't give it back."

"Okay, i'll fix it." She said, "Michelangelo. Come here please." Mikey came towards her with his head down. When she used their full names it meant trouble. He had gotten away with more than he should have today. Lilly and Kate had left an hour ago and until he messed with Donnie's little toy, Scarlett had been away.

"Michelangelo, I want you to give back Donnie's toy." Scarlett said.

"He wasn't sharing!" Mikey complained.

"You have plenty of toys and games to play with." Scarlett said, "Now i'd like you to go to your room. I'll be in there soon to tuck you in." Mikey pouted, handing Donnie his toy then crossed his arms.

"So not fair." Mikey muttered.

"Room, Michelangelo." Scarlett said firmly as she pointed, "March." Mikey quickly ran towards his room, grumbling the entire time. Scarlett turned her attention to Donnie.

"Better?" She asked. He nodded then hugged her. Scarlett hugged him back, picking him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Let's get you to bed too, sweetie." She said, "How about you pick a story?"

"Can you tell me a story tonight?" Donnie asked. Scarlett smiled.

"Sure." She said then started carrying him to his room. Splinter and April watched her disappear into Donnie's room.

"She just turned into such a mother when they turned into kids." April commented.

"She has." Splinter said.

"Is she still staying up to research?" April asked.

"She goes to the surface once the boys are asleep. She is gathering information on the substance through many means." Splinter answered, "She has not slept more than two hours a night."

"She needs to take it easy." April said, "She'll collapse at this rate. I can look for some answers."

"She refuses to take any time for herself. When she is not here watching the boys, she is out looking for a cure. Scarlett has great resources at her disposal. A friend of hers is a very good source of information." Splinter said, "Now, I must retire. Please go and rest, April. Scarlett will be leaving soon."

"Okay. Night." April said. Meanwhile, Scarlett wrapped Donnie in some blankets, tucking him in. She placed his toys around him, giving him sentries for the night.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" She asked, her voice soft. Donnie wrapped his arms around a toy he had, a stuffed turtle that Scarlett had made a few weeks ago before all this.

"A story about someone brave." He said.

"I know a good story." Scarlett said, "Once, not so long ago, there was a very brave and very intelligent warrior. He was strong and courageous and always did good for others. He made many things for his friends and family, all of which brought them help and safety. One day, after he had met a new friend, he began to help her adjust to her new life. He was very patient and he showed her around his home, which was deep underground. A large monster appeared suddenly, grabbing his friend, and she screamed for his help. He immediately jumped onto the creature, unafraid of anything. He defeated the monster, freeing his friend. She was so grateful to him that she promised to be his best friend forever. He and her had been close ever since."

"Wow!" Donnie said, "I wanna be brave like that guy!" He hugged his toy more. Scarlett stood, kissing his forehead as she left.

"Good night, Donnie." She said then whispered, "I hope you will be." She left the room, leaving a small light on for him. She went right to Michelangelo's room, seeing that he was bouncing on his bed.

"Mikey, honey." she said, "Time to go to bed."

"Five more minutes!" He said.

"Now." Scarlett replied firmly, "If you go to bed now, i'll make pancakes in the morning." Mikey stopped bouncing and grinned.

"With all the toppings?" He asked eagerly.

"With all the toppings." She replied with a smile, "And chocolate chips inside."

"Bed time!" Mikey said. Scarlett tucked him in, wrapping a blanket around him firmly. She grabbed his music player, one she had bought him, and placed his headphones on his head.

"Good night, Mikey." She said as she kissed his head.

"Night, sis." Mikey replied as he closed his eyes. She heard the music blast in the headphones but she left the room anyway. Leo had gotten into a scuffle with Raph earlier so she had sent them to bed straight away, knowing that was the only punishment that effectively helped and proved her point at the same time. She headed to the lab where she began typing away at the computer. She picked up her phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hey Scarlett." A voice said, "Lilly can't talk right now."

"How did you know it was me?" Scarlett asked, "And what the heck are you doing at her house?"

"Obvious. Besides you being a creature of habit, I have caller I.D." Roxy replied, "

"Fine, I'm predictable." Scarlett surrendered, "Any new developments?"

"None yet." Roxy replied, "We managed to track the substance to an old warehouse but weren't able to find anything there. IF you had an idea of what the substance was, I could track it that way."

"I'm working on it." Scarlett replied.

"You getting any sleep?" Roxy asked.

"Some." Scarlett confessed, "The boys are a lot to handle but I can never stay asleep."

"You should really try." Roxy said, "The boys can be taken care of by Splinter."

"He's already had his turn taking care of four rambunctious boys." Scarlett replied, "I have no problem with it."

"Mother hen." Roxy snapped, "Why not let us find the cure? April could help too."

"The cure can't be found by anyone but me… Besides you all have lives outside of this." Scarlett argued, "And I love taking care of the boys."

"Alright." Roxy replied, her voice low, "I'm sorry I can't find anything. Give me a call when you make headway."

"Thanks anyway, Roxy…" Scarlett whispered.

"Chin up, girl." Roxy said, "We'll fix this."

"You hate the turtles. Don't fake like you care." Scarlett snapped. Roxy sighed.

"I may not like them very much. After all they did steal you away to live in a sewer but you care about them so I deal." Roxy replied, "You make me tolerate it. I was unfair to you the other day as well..."

"Yeah, you were. You'll never do that again. Hear me? I'll punch you harder next time." Scarlett said, "I'm gonna focus here. See you later."

"Okay." Roxy replied, "Get some rest."

"Will do." Scarlett replied, faking cheerfulness. She hung up the phone then stood, having to get up from the computer. Oh how she wished she still had Donnie around! He was smart. He could figure this out… Little Donnie was bright but not nearly as educated as his older counterpart. She needed him now more than ever...

_**Poor Scarlett...**_

_**She just wants her boys better. **_

_**At least Roxy isn't making things worse. **_

_**New Chapter should be up after finals. **_

_**We're getting close to the end. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**See ya!**_


	13. Always the Master

_**WHOO HOO! **_

_**Finals are finally over!**_

_**Now my summer can begin!**_

_**So here is a lovely chapter of Toddlers!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

Scarlett buried her head in her crossed arms, resting on her knees. She sobbed almost silently, sniffling a few times as she let her sorrows pour out in this child like depression. She had been pouring over research, spending hours upon hours looking for a cure, yet not coming up with any results. She couldn't imagine how she could defeat this enemy… Her poor turtles…

"What troubles you, my daughter?" A voice asked. Scarlett sat upright, wiping her eyes quickly and she sniffled again. She looked up with her tear stained eyes at Master Splinter.

"I…" Scarlett whimpered, "I'm a failure, Sensei… I can't find a cure… I don't know how to fix this and… its all my fault… I made a mistake getting so absorbed in my fight with Stockman… I should have never allowed him to get under my skin…" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing silently again.

"Scarlett, you are being tossed like a ship on rough waters. Instead of trying to steer yourself towards your destination, you are allowing yourself to be led astray by the waters." Splinter said.

"Sensei, I have tried every equation, every medicine, and every type of antivirus but NOTHING is working… If I hadn't been so stupid, the boys would be fine!" Scarlett cried.

"Do not cry, my daughter." Splinter said as he wiped away a single tear from her eyes, "You are strong, determined, and have the wisdom and knowledge to find the right path. Since this incident you have taken it upon yourself to raise the turtles. To teach my sons the difference between right and wrong. You have not given up on them thus far so I hope you will not give up on them now."

"But Sensei… Its partly for my own selfish reasons… I'll never be the same age as Raphael again. I wont have intelligent conversations with Donnie… Mikey won't want to be my smiling idiot… Even Leo will treat me differently... I'll never be looked at the same way because i'll be more like their mother than their friend…" Scarlett whispered, "Thats a burden I hate to carry…"

"Every cause has an effect. Every problem has a solution." Splinter said, "You may find the cure in the infection." Scarlett froze. She thought for a moment before she smiled wide. She hugged Splinter.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She squealed, "THANK YOU!" She rushed out of the room, heading for the lab. She quickly rushed to the footage she had gathered. She looked closely at the device Dogpound had held then quickly to the vat of liquid. She found what she was looking for, zooming in closer to see the trademark for the company. She grinned as she began research on the logo. She felt a small tug on her skirt, which made her look down to see Donnie with a teddy bear standing there.

"Whatcha doin, sis?" Donnie asked. Scarlett smiled.

"I'm just looking for something." Scarlett said, "Are you okay? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." Donnie replied, "Raphael's snoring did that." Scarlett smiled.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Scarlett asked. Donnie crawled onto Scarlett's lap, causing her to type with one hand as she wrapped an arm around his torso to steady him. She bounced her leg, allowing Donnie to be bounced up and down. Splinter smiled as he looked upon the scene.

Even though April had a majority of Donnie's attention, Scarlett had a special role for the young purple masked turtle. While he went to April for many things, he went to Scarlett just to sit and talk. She became a mother for him in a way that he had never had. Donatello was shy when his brothers were around but when they weren't, he was very open. Scarlett may not wish to be a mother for the boys, but she was the perfect mother for them.

"Whats that?" Donnie asked.

"It's an address for a company." Scarlett replied, "I'll be going there soon."

"Can I come too?" Donnie asked, "When you're gone the others pick on me."

"This is a big turtle thing." Scarlett replied softly, "Don't you worry about anything."

"Scarlett?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, Donnie?" Scarlett replied.

"Are you happy here?" He asked. Scarlett stopped typing for a moment, looking down at the small turtle.

"Of course I am." She said, "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Okay." Donnie said, "Its just that Roxy talked about taking you away…"

"Don't you listen to Roxy." Scarlett said, "She's not a good role model."

"Okay." Donnie replied. They sat in silence for a while until Scarlett heard a knock at the door. She turned to see April standing in the doorway.

"April!" Donnie exclaimed as he crawled out of Scarlett's lap and ran for her. April picked him up with no trouble, balancing him on her hip.

"Hey there!" April said happily, "What are you doing up?"

"Raphael woke me up with his snoring." Donnie said, "And I came to sit with Sis."

"You should be in bed." April said, "Early to bed, early to rise makes a turtle-"

"Healthy, wealthy, and wise." Donnie chirped to finish her sentence. He hugged April, smiling.

"Alright, Mister." April said, "Go on back to bed. Scarlett and I need big girl time."

"Kay." Donnie said. April put him down where he rushed off, waving back towards Scarlett before disappearing.

"Sleepless again?" April asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Scarlett asked.

"Its Saturday." April replied, crossing her arms, "I'm here to help."

"Well you came just in time." Scarlett replied, holding up a piece of paper with a printed address.

"Whats that?" April asked.

"The address to the substance's origin." Scarlett replied, "I need you to hang out tomorrow to watch the boys. I'm going to get the cure."

"You're going to need backup." April said, "I'm coming with you."

"Not an option." Scarlett replied, "I have preparations to make. I need a Foot uniform."

"Two." April replied.

"One." Scarlett snapped, "You aren't going."

"Like Shell I'm not!" April replied curtly, "I'll follow you either way."

"April, I want you to stay here so if I fail, you can still take care of the boys!" Scarlett replied.

"Sensei said never to go anywhere alone." April said, "Or maybe I should tell him that so you can let him know your intentions."

"Don't you dare." Scarlett snapped, "You are not in the same league as us. I can't put you in danger like that."

"I'm in danger every day i'm on the streets." April said, "I've been in danger since before I met the turtles. I can handle myself."

"April…" Scarlett said then pinched the bridge of her nose, "You don't understand what this is going to be like. We will have to not only steal two uniforms DISCRETELY but we will have to infiltrate the Foot Clan warehouse and steal a HIGHLY guarded cure to not only bring back here but modify for the boy's specific DNA."

"Well then you'll need someone who understands the science of breaking and entering. Of that I am an expert." April said, "Donnie taught me how to use all of his gadgets."

"I mean it, April." Scarlett said, "If you get hurt or captured, I have to not only get the cure securely to the boys but also rescue you."

"I won't get captured." April said, "Promise." Scarlett sighed then stood.

"Fine." She said, "Be ready tomorrow at six to be disguised and ready to head out. I mean it. A moment later and you'll sit on your butt right on the couch and not say a peep to Master Splinter."

"Deal." April said. Scarlett knew she was going to regret having the consequences if April got hurt. Donnie would have her hide.

_**So the mission begins. **_

_**Let's see how we can save the poor boys.**_

_**Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. **_

_**So far we have reached over 3,000 views and 37 reviews. **_

_**You guys are SO AWESOME! **_

_**More is soon to come!**_

_**Review and Follow for the next chapter of Toddlers.**_


	14. Protecting the Ones you Love

_**Hey y'all! **_

_**I am finally done with my finals, MY boyfriend is home, and**_

_**my work is getting sorted out so I have my regular schedule. **_

_**So I finally will have more time for writing! :D**_

_**So here is the next Chapter of Toddlers! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

"April, I'm telling you this is going to be dangerous." Scarlett said, slipping on the shoes of the stolen foot soldier uniform. She looked like a foot ninja, all but her face being covered. She had worn a typical black ninja outfit that she had been given underneath the uniform, realizing in case she would need to dump the uniform she would have something else. April was shoving herself into a uniform as well, ignoring the looks from Scarlett.

"I have a reason to go." April said, "You got me the uniform, best to not waste it."

"April? Sis?" A voice whispered. The two of them looked to see Donnie, holding a stuffed bear, looking at them.

"Hi sweetie." Scarlett said, "You need to go back to bed."

"Where are you going?" Donnie asked.

"Just for an errand." April piped in, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Can I come?" Donnie asked.

"Sorry honey." Scarlett said, "Just big girls."

"Okay." Donnie replied then walked over and hugged them both.

"Be safe." He said, "Come back soon."

"We will, sweetheart." April said then kissed his forehead, "Back to bed. Hut hut." Donnie left the room, leaving April to get ready quietly.

"I'm sorry." Scarlett said. April turned to her, sighing.

"Bout what?" April asked.

"I forgot that I wasn't the only one to have lost a little bit of someone they loved." Scarlett said, "We'll change him back."

"He'll be fine." April said, "Let's just hope that we can get in without a hitch."

"No problem." Scarlett said, "Luckily you've got an excellent hacker and partner. I was able to get these uniforms along with the location. We should be able to break in, get the cure, get out and leave no one the wiser."

"Let's hope so." April said. Splinter came into the room as April was finishing putting on the uniform.

"Can I not convince you two to think this over?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei, I need to make the boys better." Scarlett said, "We are able to sneak in and sneak out with no problem."

"Be careful." Splinter said, "If you should feel as if something could go wrong, get away as fast as you can."

"Hai Sensei." The girls said. Splinter nodded.

"Bring home the cure." Splinter said, "Be safe and remain in the shadows. And most important of all, Return home."

"Hai Sensei." Scarlett said then put on the face mask. April followed suit, looking at Scarlett through the eye holes.

"How do the foot stand these things?" April asked.

"Beats me." Scarlett said, "Let's move." The two of them rushed out of the lair, following the shadows up to the surface. They instantly climbed the first fire escape to reach the roof.

"Where is the hideout?" April asked.

_Speak through your thoughts, April. Too dangerous to speak out loud. _

_Seriously?_

_Yeah, you think I'm joking? When have you ever heard the foot talk?_

_Good point._

_Alright so we'll need to head west. Stick with me. I can direct you to me again if we get separated but I need you to continually talk with me once we get there. _

_Is this what you do with Raph?_

_Raph doesn't really know about this. I do it with Leo and Donnie._

_Why haven't you done it with Raph?_

Scarlett flipped across a rooftop, waiting for April to cross as well. She was as talented as the boys in this regard but she looked more graceful. April knew she had the right partner.

_I haven't tried because Raph doesn't know the extent of my abilities. How do you think I can communicate with Leo without talking? Raph has never bothered to get to know that part of me so I never told him. Besides, doing this with him would mean a mutual link and that could scare him off. _

_You should. He loves you. Plus you know that Raph gets jealous of Leo when you two do that right?_

_Really? I just assumed that he would think we just had a better communication for certain things._

_He takes it as you two have a better connection._

_Thats ridiculous. He's my boyfriend._

_Raph is protective and defensive as all get out. He puts himself in danger for you all the time. Usually gets yelled at for it too. _

_I can take care of myself. _

_Don't be cocky._

_Raph's been rubbing off on me. _

_Yeah, I can tell._

_We're here. _

The girl's stopped on the opposite rooftop, looking down on the warehouse. Scarlett surveyed the entrances.

_There's a few guards on every entrance. We can get in easily._

_No problem._

_No bashing heads, kunoichi. _

_You always have to be the mother?_

_Donnie will have my hide if you get hurt. _

_I can handle Donnie._

_Sure you can. It takes one little wide eyed, gapped grin, bright look on his face and you melt._

_Shut up. Let's go._

The two girls quickly made there way down to the street where they crossed flawlessly to the building. They walked up to the door, never breaking their pace, nodding to the guard who allowed them in. They walked straight into the warehouse, both of them amazed by how many hallways there were.

_No splitting up. We'll have to experiment a bit._

_No kidding._

_Just look natural._

_Can do._

_Let's head this way first. I have a feeling we'll find something._

_Um, just a thought… What if Dogpound is here? He'll be able to smell us differently than the other foot._

_I thought about that. We smell the most human, or at least for me thats the case, so wearing the uniforms should hide the rest of our scent. I made sure to try and not put anything on that may add a different scent. I know you didn't._

_But we walked though the sewers! Don't you think that will be a little bit of a giveaway?_

_We can say we stepped in a pile of garbage on our way here. _

_Smooth. Like Foot Ninja step in garbage._

_It's the best shot we got._

_Alright. Let's move. _

The two girls made their way down one hallway and turned into another. A few other foot ninja went by them which gave Scarlett some information.

_Dexter has his lab set up in the upcoming hallway. He's out and about with Dogpound and Fishface so we should be able to sneak in and out within minutes. _

_You're the leader._

_Act natural. We're going to need to find the cure without setting off any alarms. I'll need you to be a look out while I hack into Dexter's mainframe and bypass his security to get the cure._

_Alright, smarty._

They continued on, making sure that no one disturbed them as they made it to Dexter's lab. They went inside silently, revealing no one in the room. Scarlett instantly went to the computer where she began to hack into the mainframe.

"Can we talk now?" April asked.

"Feel free." Scarlett said, "Yes! I got in."

"Find the cure?" April asked.

"I've just gotten into the file. Looks like its a mixture we have to mix here in the lab, in case someone other than the boys got hit. I'll have the lab mix up a batch and we'll be on our way." Scarlett said, typing into the computer. The small steel box beside the computer came to life, beginning the mixture.

"I'm making five bottles. We can keep the fifth for duplication should we need to." Scarlett said.

"Let's just hurry and get out of here." April said, "I don't like the feeling i'm getting."

"Me neither." Scarlett said, "I'm trusting you with the cure, okay?"

"Okay." April said, "Where do I put it?"

"In your pockets." Scarlett said, "The bottles are made from a near indestructible glass. We need to make sure it gets back to the boys." The machine dinged, making Scarlett grab the newly made bottles of the cure and she handed them to April.

"Good. Let's get out of here." April said. The girls turned to see the door open. Baxter, FishFace, and DogPound all entered the room, making Scarlett and April freeze slightly but stand at attention.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Baxter demanded, "This is a restricted area."

"Assigned as new patrol guards." Scarlett said, hiding her voice well.

"We weren't aware of the change." Dogpound growled.

"Apologies." Scarlett said.

_Bow._

The girls both bowed, making it seem like they were in unison.

"Get out of here." Dogpound growled.

"Hai." Scarlett said then began to leave when Dogpound sniffed the air and growled.

"Wait a minute." Dogpound growled, "Turtles." Scarlett wasted no time in dropping a smoke bomb, making the enemies cough for a moment as Scarlett threw a shurikan up towards the glass ceiling. They moved to hide while Scarlett waited for the glass to fall. Dogpound aimed for Scarlett making her flip backwards as she dodged his attacks. Before she flipped again, Dogpound's smaller hand caught her mask, ripping it off of her.

"What? This is impossible!" Dogpound said, "You changed!" Scarlett remained silent as she continually dodged his attacks.

_April, you have to get out of here. I'll boost you up to the ceiling. You can make your way home from there. Hide somewhere unknown for a while then hurry to the boys._

_I'm not leaving you here. _

_Get the cure to the boys. Come back for me later. I'll make it out._

_I'm not leaving you!_

_Don't make me do it for you!_

_NO!_

Scarlett shot her hand up, making April shoot towards the ceiling. When she made it through the glass, Scarlett let her grip go and she heard April land safely.

_GO!_

April didn't hesitate as she ran towards a place she knew to hide out for a while. No doubt foot ninjas would be looking for her. Scarlett bolted out of the lab, heading for the exit. Foot ninja would be alerted to her presence now. She made her way down a few hallways when she ran into a large group of foot ninja. She pulled out her ball and chain, using it like a grapple to jump over the soldiers. She quickly ran around the corner to face another large group of ninja. She stood her ground, knowing full well that she could be overpowered but she wouldn't go without a fight. The foot ninja charged her, which made her go on the defensive. Scarlett continually dodged attacks until her concentration faltered for one moment, giving Fishface, who had appeared a few moments into her fight, the opportunity to bite her. She winced, her vision wobbling.

"No…" She whispered, grabbing her arm. Scarlett wobbled again, unable to keep her focus on any one thing for very long. She fell to her knees then to the floor, breathing heavily as the venom coursed through her veins.

"Master Shredder will be pleased to learn this little trick." DogPound said, "Get her into the lab." Scarlett's eyes blacked out before she heard any more.

_**OH NO! **_

_**Scarlett!**_

_**Scarlett is the kind of person that will do **_

_**all she can to protect the ones she loves.**_

_**We're getting down to the home stretch now. **_

_**Not very much left to write for this story!**_

_**But don't worry! **_

_**I have a third story in the works! **_

_**You'll see it soon after Toddlers is over!**_

_**Review and Follow for more of the Ninja Fire Universe! **_

_**CIAO!**_


	15. One Cure, More Pain

_**Another Chapter in such a short amount of time?**_

_**It's basically writing itself. **_

_**WARNING! **_

_**This chapter contains violent acts which may cause triggers for some people.**_

_**Please be advised that if you are easily triggered by violent acts,**_

_**please skip this chapter. **_

_**Other than that! **_

_**ENJOY! **_

April rushed down into the sewers. She was able to make limited sounds as she quickly made her way to the lair. She finally found her way into the lair where Splinter had been waiting.

"April, where is Scarlett?" Splinter asked. April didn't answer as she rushed into the lair. She quickly pulled up the information on the computer before typing away at the screen. Splinter appeared behind April, seeing her taking off her mask and tears forming at her eyes.

"Where is Scarlett?" Splinter demanded.

"She helped me get out but she didn't make it out…" April said, slamming the five vials of the cure on the desk, "She made sure I got out with the cure."

"Are you sure she did not get out?" Splinter asked.

"I'm sure… She's been captured… and Dogpound saw her face. He knows she can change." April said.

"Scarlett's gone?" A voice asked. April and Splinter looked over to see Raphael leaning against the doorway.

"Raphael-" Splinter began but Raphael snapped his eyes shut, his body shaking.

"SHE LEFT US!" Raphael cried, "SHE LEFT US TO GO WITH THE DRAGON LADY!" Splinter walked over to Raphael, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Raphael, Scarlett went to go get something to help the ones she loved." Splinter said, "April is fixing what Scarlett could not finish. She will come back." Raphael sniffled.

"Scarlett loved you very much, Raphael." April said as she typed in a line of code that was listed in the paperwork on the desk.

"Is she coming back?" Raphael asked.

"Soon." Splinter said, "For now, go be with your brothers." Raphael nodded, leaving the lab.

"How long until the cure is ready?" Splinter asked.

"We don't need to change it to fit the boys." April said, "We have the cure completed. According to Scarlett's research it needs to be administered through the pores. It needs to be splashed on them."

"Do you know how long it should take?" Splinter asked.

"It should be less than how long it took to transform them this way but no more time than it did take." April said, "Scarlett was very thorough in her research."

"We should begin immediately." Splinter said, "I do not wish to delay with Scarlett in the hands of the enemy."

"Gather the boys up then." April said, "I want them better so we can get my sister back."

"I agree." Splinter said, "I shall return in just a few moments." HE left the room making April support her head in her hands, her elbows firmly against the desk.

"Please be okay." April said, "We'll be there soon."

**In the Lab...**

Scarlett moaned as she came to. She felt body restrained, her vision blurry and her eyes in pain. FishFace's venom must have had a more profound effect on her.

"So, my sources for the changeling's abilities was wrong." A voice said. Scarlett knew the voice of the Shredder. Now she knew that Shredder knew she could change.

"I can easily get the formula to allow the change to happen with others." A voice said. Baxter… Scarlett tried to pay attention, but she couldn't listen to their thoughts. A thin piece of metal was across her forehead. Shredder learned…

"How do you assume to get that?" Fishface snapped.

"She will be hooked up to my machines. When she changes, I shall have a perfect replica of the process." Baxter said, "I shall not fail."

"You would be wise not to." Shredder said.

"I w-wont." Scarlett mumbled, her voice hoarse. The group looked towards her, her eyes finally focusing for a moment on the four baddies she had fought on multiple occasions.

"So she awakens." Shredder snapped, "Don't fight the inevitable."

"I w-wont change." Scarlett said, her voice louder, "You c-can't make me."

"I shall have that process." Shredder growled, "Hook her up to the machines. Get me my process. By any means." HE left the room to allow Dogpound and Fishface to try and move her into position. Scarlett struggled against their hands but for some reason she couldn't focus to do anything but struggle weakly.

"Get her into the cylinder." Baxter ordered. Dogpound growled. He shoved Scarlett inside, Fishface hooking a machine around her neck and waist. He also attached some to her wrists and a few small devices to other parts of her. They closed the cylinder, making her attempt to stand.

"You won't get anything from me." Scarlett snapped.

"We'll see about that." Baxter said, flipping a switch on his control panel. Scarlett screamed as electric currents flowed through her body. She clenched her teeth together, attempting not to show how much the electricity hurt her.

"Now, change for us so we can end this." Baxter said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Scarlett screamed, another current going through her.

**In the Lair...**

"Don't worry, it's going to help." April said as she poured the last vial of the cure over Leo's head.

"It smells funny." Mikey complained.

"And now we wait." April said.

"OW!" Raphael cried out, grasping his head. The rest of the boys followed suite, falling to their knees. April wanted to reach for Donnie but Splinter stopped her.

"This is going to be what occurs until we are able to allow the cure to go through their system." Splinter said. The boy collapsed on the floor, making April and Splinter stand in silent vigil over the boys who were now shaking.

"I hope this works…" April said.

"Not only for my son's sakes." Splinter added, "Scarlett's as well."

**In the Lab...**

Scarlett moaned as she attempted to wince the pain away. She let out a breath as she fainted, shaking with the electrical currents going through her as she was unconscious.

"I need her AWAKE." Baxter snarled. Dogpound opened the cylinder, grabbing her wrist and holding her up. He tried to shake her awake but she did not awaken. Finally, he flicked his two fingers holding Scarlett's wrist and a snap echoed in the room. Scarlett screamed herself awake. Dogpound dropped her onto the floor, tears flowing from her eyes. Baxter pressed another button, making Scarlett scream.

"RAPHAEL!" She screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**In the Lair...**

April and Splinter replaced the wet towels on each of the little ones' foreheads.

"It hurts…" Donnie whispered.

"I know sweetie…" April said, "It will all be over soon."

"Where's Scarlett?" Leo asked.

"She'll be back soon." April lied.

"When?" Raphael asked hoarsely.

"As soon as she can." Splinter said, "Now rest, my sons."

"Okay…" Raphael whispered.

"I miss her…" Mikey said.

"She'll be back soon." April said, looking at Splinter, "Very soon."

**In the Lab...**

Scarlett cried hard as she felt the pain radiate through her whole body. She had been woken up roughly by Dogpound twice now and those devices on her caused more damage that what a normal person could have handled.

"Y-you… w-wont…w-win…" Scarlett cried.

"Don't push me." Baxter said, "You're worthless friends can't come help you. You WILL do what Shredder wants."

"Pawn." Scarlett spat.

"I AM NOT!" Baxter yelled as he flipped the switch again. Scarlett winced as she felt to the floor of the cylinder.

**In the Lair...**

April held the cup of tea in her hands as she waited in the kitchen. She had been working over night in order to try and get the boys stable. She left them alone so she could clear her head. She was continually worrying about Scarlett. She risked her life for her… She got captured even though she could have gotten herself out.

"Are you alright?" Splinter asked. April sighed.

"She got me out." She said, wiping her eyes, "She made sure I was out and safe… She wanted me to be safe…"

"Scarlett has always been like a sister to all of you. She is like a daughter to me." Splinter said, "I am worried for her as well…"

"She's probably hurt…" April said.

"She did what she believed was right. She knew she had to allow you and the cure to get back home…" Splinter said, "She wanted you safe."

"A-April?" A voice asked. April stood up and turned so quickly she nearly slipped. Donatello, full grown and shaking, leaned against the door frame.

"DONNIE!" April cried, her eyes overflowing as she rammed herself into his arms, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"You found it…" Donnie whispered.

"The others?" Splinter asked. Donnie moved slightly to show the other boys holding their heads as they sat up in their makeshift beds in the living room.

"Father?" Leo asked, "We… we're cured."

"Where's Scarlett?" Raphael demanded. April looked down at the ground, then up at Splinter.

"Scarlett has been captured by the Shredder." Splinter said, "While you all have been under the change, Scarlett has worked herself almost to the ground in order to get you all better."

"Then we gotta go get her!" Raphael said then winced as he tried to stand.

"You are in no condition to fight." Splinter said.

"WE NEED TO SAVE SCARLETT!" Raphael yelled, "SHE COULD BE HURT!"

"We must be in top fighting condition in order to rescue Scarlett." Leo said.

"SHE COULD BE HURT!" Raphael roared, "SHE'S IN THE SHREDDER'S HANDS!"

"We can't do anything until we can fight, Raph." Donnie said. April hurried to put her hand on his shoulder, looking right into his eyes.

"She wanted you to get better. She knew that if you didn't she would never have you back." April said, "She was so worried about you... All of you…" Raphael punched the nearest inanimate object he could.

"Rest. We'll get her back." April said. The boys hesitantly lay down, attempting to get rest. April went to Donnie's side, resting her head against his hand as they both fell asleep. Raphael couldn't sleep. His Scarlett had risked everything and now she was in the hands of a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He knew what Shredder was capable of… Now he had to save her…

"I'll find you, Scarlett…" He whispered, "I WILL save you…"

_**Poor Scarlett... :(**_

_**BUT THE BOYS ARE BACK!**_

_***cheers for the turtles***_

_**What shall happen next? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Review and Follow for more. **_

_**(Hopefully this chapter will be the most violent it can and will ever get.**_

_**I don't usually write violence but I thought this would be needed)**_

_**Ciao.**_


	16. On the way

_**So the next chapter is here. **_

_**I've had more time to write and I have been **_

_**working hard to make Toddlers a successful finish. **_

_**Thanks to you all who have been giving the wonderful reviews! **_

_**I read every single one.**_

_**So here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Scarlett's breathing became harbored. It took an effort to move and when she did, it hurt like she had been stabbed a million times. Her wrists would make her scream anytime anything touched them. Her chest was on fire. This was the most injured Scarlett had ever been…

"What's taking so long?" Fishface hissed, "You said you would get the process."

"She's being resilient." Baxter replied.

"Master Shredder is growing impatient." Dogpound growled, "It's been two days. WORK FASTER."

"She's continually fading." Baxter said, "She can't take much more and live."

"Just get the process." Dogpound said. Scarlett breathed in weakly. It was a shallow breath but she couldn't do much more. She thought about the boys. Were they okay? She moaned as she fought against her restraints slightly. They had upgraded her to full forearm clasps that had her arms in the air. Chains were around her legs as well.

_Sleep._

Scarlett had heard the strange voice before. It was the part of her she wanted to subdue. The little voice of doubt.

No… I wont…

_No pain. Sleep. No more pain if sleep._

How do you know?

_Spirit save you. Spirit protect mind. Spirit protect you._

From the pain? Can you make it stop?

_No more pain. Sleep. No more pain._

They'll hurt me more if I sleep.

_Deep sleep. Protective sleep. Waking dream._

Will I wake up?

_No more pain. No pain better than pain. Sleep._

Scarlett knew this was dangerous. She knew a waking dream meant she would be asleep in her mind but her body would seem awake. She would have no control or inkling of what the outside world would be doing… However, the pain would be gone. She would be protected by her instincts. She wouldn't FEEL the pain.

Sleep.

**In the Lair...**

Raphael twirled his sai in his hands before he placed them in their holders on his belt.

"Alright guys, we need to proceed with caution." Leo said, "Our objective is to get Scarlett out and into the lair before anyone can realize it."

"Not likely." April said as she put her tessen into its sheath, "They know she can change. They'll most likely be trying to get her to."

"She won't." Donnie said, "She's more stubborn than Raph."

"Let's just get her home." Raphael said, clearly tired and moody.

"WAIT!" A voice called. The group looked to the entrance to see Lilly, dressed in what could only be a catsuit with a leg holster bag and a bag going across her torso. Her hair was hidden inside of a beanie with a deep green scarf around her neck. She looked like she was about to rob a bank.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael snapped.

"I'm going with you." Lilly said, "AND BEFORE you protest. If Scarlett is injured, you'll need me to heal her before we can move her back here. I'm small and I can get out of any trap easy. I need to go."

"No." Raphael replied sharply, "Scarlett has protected you. If the Foot see you, she'll never forgive me. They'll know there are others."

"I'll wear a mask, keep my hair up, and I'll be like a shadow." Lilly said, "If you move Scarlett with extensive injuries, she could get worse." Raphael shook slightly.

"Raphael, please let me help my sister. I can help get Scarlett back." Lilly pleaded. Raphael closed his eyes before he turned to Donatello.

"YOU protect HER." Raphael snapped, "GOT IT?" Donnie nodded quickly before he turned to hug April.

"Stay here to protect the lair." Donnie said, "We need to be quick."

"I know." April said, "I'll be waiting." The boys turned to leave when April rushed over to the others, hugging them each quickly and whole heartedly.

"Bring Scarlett back." April said with a weak voice, "I can't lose another family member."

"You got it." Donnie said then they all headed out. Lilly walked right next to Donnie as she put a mask over her head.

"April said they were in an old warehouse here." Donnie said as he pointed to the dot on his phone.

"We better hurry." Leo said.

"Two days is a long time to be in the hands of the Shredder." Lilly replied quietly.

"What if she's-" Mikey began but was stopped when Raphael turned to him, grabbing his bandana tails and pulled him to stare right into Raphael's deadly fiery eyes.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. SAY IT." Raphael growled, "I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP IF YOU SAY IT."

"I'm sorry." Mikey replied as he went slightly into his shell.

"Raphael." Leo snapped, "Let him go." Raphael quickly did as he was told, keeping his eyes down as he moved past the others.

"He's really worried." Donnie commented.

"We all are." Leo said quietly, "Now lets get a move on."

"He can take his anger out on those no good, stupid punks who are guarding Scarlett." Lilly said, making her voice loud enough for Raphael to hear.

"They'll wish they had never touched her." Raphael muttered as they continued on their route.

_**Raph is worried again. **_

_**Poor Guy, he's got the most wanted girlfriend in the world. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**The next is on the way! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**:3 Ciao!**_


	17. Protector's Rescue

_**I told you guys the chapter was coming soon ;)**_

_**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Mikey, on your left!" Leo called as he flipped to avoid a Foot Soldier's sword.

"Your left or my left?" Mikey asked. Leo groaned as he tossed a shurikan in the direction of the foot soldier to Mikey's left.

"Thanks, bro." Mikey said as he ran to face another opponent. The group made their way further into the warehouse, shoving through multiple hallways to get towards the lab. April had guided Donatello well enough so he was able to get to the lab easily enough. They burst through the door, ready to face whatever they needed to.

Raphael took one look over the room before his eyes locked on Scarlett. Her motionless form hung there, chains wrapped around her arms and legs as she was kneeled on the floor of the glass cylinder. Raphael's eyes widened as he realized she was covered in bruises, burns, and her body looked so frail. Raphael snapped, rushing at the foot soldiers that were surrounding the cylinder. The others rushed to help their brother, finding themselves taking on the multitude of soldiers that flowed into the room. Dogpound and Fishface were nowhere to be seen. Baxter Stockman was hiding behind his Foot Soldier guards, trying to get his mousers into the battle.

Donnie pulled out a small explosive to put on the glass as the others defended him. They all stepped back to let the glass to drop and allow Lilly to get inside. With one stroke, Donnie extended his bo staff's blade and cut the chains away from her. Lilly immediately examined her, bringing out a flashlight to check her pupils.

"Come on Scarlett, you gotta let me help." Lilly said. She tried to take her pulse through her wrist but Scarlett winced and let out a cry of agony. Lilly's eyes instantly locked on to her wrist, seeing it was useless in her hand. She looked at the other wrist, seeing the bruising forming.

"They broke her wrists?" Donnie whispered.

"I'm going to have to splint them..." Lilly said, "I can heal her enough to get her home but until I know where the break is exactly, I can't heal her wrists." Donnie nodded and began unwrapping his arm wraps. Lilly pulled out a few short splints getting them placed carefully.

"She's not waking up…" Donnie said.

"She has multiple broken bones." Lilly said, "The pain was probably too much for her to handle." Raphael kicked an opponent away, backing up so he could figure out what was going on.

"Is she gonna be okay?" HE demanded.

"She's hurt really bad, Raphael." Lilly said, "I'll let you know when I need you."

"What's wrong with her?" Raph demanded.

"I don't know everything yet, Raphael." Lilly said, "Get a pathway out of here clear!"

"YOU ALL MESSED WITH THE WRONG TURTLE!" Raphael yelled, allowing his frustrations to be poured into every opponent. He finally reached Stockman, grabbing onto his shirt collar.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD." Raphael snapped.

"I was doing what I was told to." Baxter said, "She wouldn't be persuaded."

"You are going to regret ever touching her with your twisted machines!" Raphael roared.

"Raph! Behind you!" Mikey called. Raphael dropped Stockman and turned to stab into a mouser.

"So long, turtles." Baxter said then rushed out of the lab.

"GET BACK HERE!" Raphael snarled. A group of foot appeared next to him, making him focus on the task at hand. As the others fought, Lilly and Donnie continued to make progress.

"Donnie, I need some help here." Lilly said, "Can you check her vitals while I get her ribs fixed?"

"You got it." Donnie said as he began to check her vitals. Lilly closed her eyes for a minute then held her hands over Scarlett. A pale green aura appeared, covering Scarlett's chest as it began to thicken.

"Whoa…" Donnie said quietly as he stared at Lilly. There was a slight crack then the aura moved to Scarlett's arms. The burns and bruises there began to slowly disappear, which made Donnie continue to stare at Lilly in wonder. All those years of medical research, all those cures that didn't exist, and here Lilly was, a girl of fifteen, healing someone within seconds of all that was injured.

"Guys, we need to go!" Leo called out, "We've almost got the way clear."

"Just a minute." Donnie replied, "We're still prepping Scarlett." The aura finished healing Scarlett's arms, moving to her legs quickly.

"We need to go now before Dogpound and Fishface get here." Leo said, "Raph, go help them get her mobile!" Raphael didn't argue as he rushed and slid over to the two of them.

"Is she fixed enough to move?" Raphael demanded.

"Yes." Lilly replied as the aura disappeared, "Watch her wrists… They're both broken." Raphael took one moment to stare at Lilly with a wide-eyed, angry look before he picked Scarlett up, princess style, and held her close to himself.

"I got her!" Raphael yelled.

"Let's move!" Leo ordered, moving slowly over to the group. Mikey ran over, wrapping an arm around Lilly before he nodded to Leo. Leo let a smoke bomb go, making the purple smoke fill the room. When the smoke disappeared, the turtles and Scarlett were nowhere to be found. Dogpound and Fishface burst into the room, looking around at the destruction.

"TURTLES!" Dogpound howled. Baxter reappeared, looking frightened as he saw the damage to his lab.

"YOU!" Fishface hissed, "You left to save yourself instead of just finishing the job."

"I swear! I was chased out!" Baxter said. Dogpound growled loudly as he picked up Stockman by the back of his shirt.

"You are worthless." Dogpound snapped, "Master Shredder will deal with you."

"You're the ones who left me here!" Baxter replied.

"We're not the ones who have failed Shredder at every turn." Fishface said, "Now you shall answer for your failures."

"With you in tow." Baxter muttered as Dogpound carried him off.

_**You don't mess with a ticked off Raphael! . **_

_**So the ending is coming. It won't be the true end though. **_

_**A third installment is in the works. **_

_**Thank you all for the support and love you have shown towards me**_

_**and my stories! :)**_

_**Review and Follow for more!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	18. Love is the best Medicine

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So we are nearing the end of Toddlers. **_

_**But never fear! I shall have another story up for you guys!**_

_**Plus Prompts will be updated soon!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"I can't do any more for her…" Lillian said. Raphael tried to listen but all his attention was on the girl lying on the bed, her breathing slow and quiet while her body remained perfectly still. They had finally gotten stable enough to have her moved to her room.

"How extensive was the damage?" Leo asked. Lillian sighed.

"She had third degree burns everywhere. Especially her wrists and ankles. She also had an incredible amount of bruises and both her wrists were broken. A few cracked ribs, raw throat, her voice box was damaged..." Lillian said, making Raphael wince, "She should have woken up when I healed her but she's not. I don't know how much mental trauma she has endured."

"You can't fix some of that?" Leo asked quietly.

"Scarlett is in a state that only Spirit Changelings go through. They call it the Waking Dream. It's when they are seemingly awake and they have all the reactions of being awake but… they're mind is shut off to reality. It's a defense mechanism… but the last Spirit Changeling to go into it… never woke up…"

"Can't you do something for her?" Leo asked.

"A Waking dream is only a Spirit Changeling's doing. I can't help…" Lilly replied quietly, "She has to wake up herself…"

"Let's give her some time then…" Leo said solumnly, "I'm sure the others will want to know how she's doing." The two of them left and Raphael was left alone with his injured girlfriend. He gently held her hand, rubbing it against his cheek. He loved the way her skin was so soft, even when she was a turtle her skin was soft. He rested her hand against his cheek, feeling his stomach turn. How much time would she need? Would she ever wake up?

"Hey Raph?" Lillian's voice asked.

"What?" Raphael snapped quietly.

"If you're gonna be in there with her, please talk to her. It might help bring her back." Lillian said then silence prevailed again. Raphael rubbed his cheek against her hand.

"Babe?" He whispered, "Scarlett? Can you hear me?" She didn't move in response.

"If you can, you can just listen." Raphael said, "I really can't believe you went there with just April… Did you think it would be easy? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Nothing changed.

"I remember moment of me being small again. You never stopped loving on us. You never stopped loving me. You made us feel safe and secure and you never stopped, even when it made you tired…" Raphael said then paused as he tried to see any more movement but did not, "So when April had come back, and gave us the cure, I felt like I was about to explode. You didn't come back with her… You had sacrificed yourself to make us better…" He looked up at her, his eyes watery.

"I… I loved the way you held me when I was small. It was incredible… You sang me to sleep… I… I can't believe I couldn't protect you from this… I freaked out when I saw you this hurt…" Raphael said, "You looked so helpless… I carried you out of that place as fast as I could… But you're all fixed up now. So you gotta wake up. Please wake up." He laid his head down next to her, trying to touch her at all times. He fell asleep quietly, every sound waking him from his light sleep.

Lillian came in twice to have her drink and to feed her broth to keep her strength up. Kate had snuck in with the others, all looking at her with concern. If they tried to speak to Raphael in any way he told them to ignore him and talk to her. He only had to get up once, making sure Lillian or Splinter was with her to keep her company. The night passed and Raphael looked like he hadn't slept in days just in one night. They had all been excused from training until they knew whether Scarlett would awaken or if she would continue to be in a coma.

Three days passed in this fashion. Raphael began to get less and less tolerant of anything. A single word could set him off in a fury of curses and yelling. Splinter told the others to just leave him be, for he was suffering. Scarlett hadn't moved much in those two days. She was struggling to get water and broth down but Raphael and Lilly were able to coax her body into doing what they needed it to do. Raphael hovered over Lillian as she worked on his girl, hoping to have any sign of change. She simply replaced the wrist wraps that she had given Scarlett and made sure some medicine for any pain was administered.

Raphael slept only an hour a day, making him exhausted but he still talked more than anyone had in a long time. He talked to Scarlett about everything good, never mentioning any negative things. Splinter had come in when Raphael had been asleep to speak with her, which allowed the others to come and talk too. Michelangelo brought in his jukebox and started playing some of Scarlett's favorite soft music. He thought it would help. Today was no different. As soft music played in the background, Raphael gently stroked the back of her hand, watching her laying there.

"It's been three days since we got you home…" He whispered, "I… I want you back here. Come back to us. Mikey's been cooking again and you know that means trouble. I think i'll die without your cooking again." He looked at her calm face, not seeing a single change from the past two days. He leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers. He kept this position for a few moments then parted. No change. He sighed. He had tried everything to get her to come back. She still hadn't stirred and he felt a feeling of hopelessness wash over him. Unable to contain his emotions, he snapped.

"Scarlett… PLEASE!" Raphael begged, "PLEASE! WAKE UP!" He slammed his fists against the bed, shaking it a little bit.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF! DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE WITHOUT YOU!" Raphael yelled, "SCARLETT, WAKE UP!" He fell back into the chair, shaking uncontrollably.

"I… I can't be me without you anymore…" He whispered, "Come back…" He laid his head in his crossed arms at her side. He was still shaking, unable to control himself. The others had opened the door to see if everything had been alright. They all slumped their shoulders, unable to speak. Splinter closed the door, quietly moving the others away. Raphael was on the verge of giving up which made the rest feel hopeless as well. If Raphael was giving up on her, what hope did they have left?

"I love you…" Raphael whispered. He cried for the first time in as long as he could remember. HE cried for a good half an hour before he dozed off.

_"Don't go back." A voice said, "Pain awaits. Don't go back to pain." Scarlett looked around, finding nothing but darkness. _

_"But… What if the others find me?" Scarlett asked, "What if Raphael has found me?" _

_"No pain here." The voice echoed, "No pain. No more pain. Don't go back. Pain is there. No pain here." _

_"But Raphie needs me!" Scarlett argued. _

_"Go back and you'll be in pain." The voice echoed again, "Pain bad. Here good."_

_"Scarlett… PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" A voice yelled. Scarlett turned, recognizing the voice. _

_"Raphie?" Scarlett asked. _

_"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF! DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE WITHOUT YOU! SCARLETT, WAKE UP! " The voice yelled again. Scarlett felt her eyes water. _

_"Oh Raphie…" She sobbed quietly._

_"I…I can't be me without you anymore… Come back…" His voice begged. Scarlett fell to her knees in the dark, her face buried in her hands. She felt the sharp pains of her experience, the harsh pain Baxter Stockman had inflicted. The pain Dogpound inflicted… The Pain…_

_"Stay here." The voice said, "No pain here." _

_"Raphie needs me." Scarlett said as she looked up. She saw a small dot of white. She stood, running towards it. _

_"Don't go. No pain here." The voice repeated over and over, each time growing louder. Scarlett felt herself go slow as molasses, feeling like her goal was impossible when she heard a small whisper, which gave her the speed and strength to rush towards the light. _

_"I love you…" Raphael's voice whispered. Scarlett fought past the darkness, slamming herself into the wall of light and then finding herself in the darkness again._

Scarlett felt different. She HURT everywhere. Not an inch of her wasn't sore. She felt heavy, especially her eyes. She tried opening her eyes once but was blinded by the light. She tried again and was able to open them wider and wider with each attempt. Her efforts were rewarded with the walls of her room, covered in beautiful pictures and signs. She looked around, not daring to move quite yet. She finally looked down at her side, seeing Raphael. Her heart nearly burst. Raphael was back to normal. He was fine! She saw him shaking, like he was sobbing. No. That wasn't right. She tried once to move her hand. Struggling to get it to lift above her chest.

Scarlett's hand, through much struggle, moved towards Raphael. She felt like she was moving at a snail's pace, but she persevered. She finally met with Raphael's head, gently touching it. Raphael's head shot up, his watery eyes locked on her. She smiled softly, taking in his dumbstruck expression for relief.

"Hi." Scarlett whispered hoarsely. Raphael captured her lips with his, shaking still as he kissed her over and over again.

"You're awake!" Raphael gasped in between kisses, "You woke up!" Scarlett chuckled slightly as he parted, rushing to the door and opening it wide.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" He announced then came back to hold her hand. Everyone rushed into the room, including April, Kate, and Lillian.

"Thank the stars you're alright." Kate breathed.

"You had us worried there, sis." Lillian said.

"Sorry…" Scarlett replied quietly.

"How do you feel?" Splinter asked.

"Heavy. I feel like there's been a brick wall on top of me…" Scarlett replied.

"To be expected." Donnie said, "You were pretty banged up."

"You'll have to tell me the extent later." Scarlett said.

"What do you remember?" Leo asked.

"Geez Leo!" Raphael snapped, "She's been awake all of two minutes and you just drill her for information?"

"Its okay, Raphie." Scarlett whispered, "I don't remember much."

"Can you move your fingers?" Lillian asked.

"Some." Scarlett replied, "Its hard though."

"Let's try to get them moving again." Lilly said.

"Glad to have you back." Mikey said. Everyone nodded.

"She needs rest. Plus food and water. Let's see about building up your strength again." Lillian said, "We'll monitor you over the next few weeks."

"Yes, Doctor." Scarlett replied.

"At least her sarcasm is still intact." April commented. Everyone laughed.

"I'll go make soup." Mikey said then rushed off.

"Mikey!" Leo warned, "We don't want to kill her! Have someone else do it." He followed after him. Kate and April went out with Splinter and Donnie while Raphael and Lillian stayed behind.

"What brought you back?" Lillian asked.

"His voice." Scarlett whispered in reply. Raphael didn't respond, he just looked at her, kissing her hand over and over. He felt overwhelmed. She made it.

"You do know that we don't want you to go into a Waking Dream ever again right?" Lilly demanded.

"I tried not to." Scarlett said, "It took a lot of effort to get me out…"

"Thats my girl." Raph whispered, "Always fighting."

"Now you're home." Lilly said, "And we're going to have lots of work to do."

"Okay." Scarlett replied. Raphael kissed her hand, his other hand gently moving the hair from her face.

"We're gonna make it through." Raphael said, "I promise."

"I love you, Raphie." Scarlett said.

"And I love you." Raphael replied.

_**SHE'S OKAY! :D**_

_**The love birds are together again!**_

_**ALSO!**_

_**This is not the last chapter!**_

_**The next shall be posted soon. **_

_**An update on my writing. **_

_**I have decided to post a new chapter for stories regularly. **_

_**I am thinking of posting every Saturday. **_

_**Writing stories will be essential to my career so I want to get deadlines in my system.**_

_**So Every Saturday you will have updates in chapters!**_

_**:D Isn't that great? **_

_**Prompts will be still be updated on a "As we get finished" Basis**_

_**so you may get a few prompts in a week or none at all.**_

_**But a chapter in a story is going to be every Saturday!**_

_**Thank you all for supporting me in my writing. **_

_**YOU ALL ROCK! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_

_**Love you all!**_


	19. Moving On

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Update Saturdays is still a thing! :D **_

_**So sadly this is the last chapter of Toddlers!**_

_**BUT **_

_**my new TMNT story,**_

_**TMNT: Trials**_

_**is in the making and the first chapter will be posted next Saturday!**_

_**I am very excited for this next story and I hope you all are too!**_

_**So enjoy! **_

"Scarlett?" Raphael asked as he stepped closer to her. Scarlett flinched, unable to stop it as Raphael reached towards her. She had squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"Babe, its Raphael." Raph said. Scarlett slowly opened her eyes, relaxing as she felt the familiar touch against her cheek.

"Sorry…" She murmured, "Still jumpy."

"You aren't going to get over it in a few days." Raphael said as he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her, "This is going to take time."

"I know…" Scarlett replied, "It's just…" She sighed as she curled into his side.

"It's alright." Raphael said quietly, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Raphie." Scarlett replied. Raphael kissed her on the forehead, smiling as he squeezed her closer to him.

"What did you need?" Scarlett asked.

"Sensei wanted to know if you were up for your meditation today." Raphael said.

"I need to." Scarlett said as she kicked the blankets off of herself. Despite the healing Lilly had provided, some of her wounds from her experience in Baxter's lab were scarring, although none in places she couldn't cover up. She had been lucky to escape with only scars. Raphael felt his heart drop when he saw them. They were reminders of his failure to protect her… She quickly grabbed a small pile of clothes, something simple, and went to the bathroom to change. Raphael followed her like a guard dog, ready to snap at anyone who would set her off. She finally got to the bathroom, closing the door then staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She had lost weight. She had lost some of her muscles in the fight… Her eyes showed the dark circles now more than ever. She picked up the hair brush gingerly and began to brush her unruly hair. She hummed, which brought some brightness to her face as she smiled in tune. She got dressed quickly, knowing how nervous Raphael got when she wasn't in his sight. She got out of the room and was immediately escorted by hand to the dojo.

Splinter was waiting in his usual meditation spot, looking up at Scarlett, who was slightly hiding behind Raphael. HE looked at her with soft eyes, knowing full well that getting Scarlett back to normal would take time and patience.

"Come sit with me." Splinter said. Scarlett nodded, walking over to sit across from Splinter, looking up at Raphael as she sat down.

"You may go, Raphael." Splinter said. Raphael looked pleadingly at Scarlett before he nodded. He left the dojo to allow the two of them to begin her meditation. He had sat in on the first few sessions, which were not at all pretty. She flinched at every mention of anything to do with Stockman. She couldn't sit right. She had an anxiety attack that made her sick. She had finally calmed down enough to discuss things civilly and Splinter had taken the time to work on her one-on-one. Raphael made his way over to the couch where he sat, doing nothing, waiting until Scarlett would be done.

"Hello?" A voice echoed. Raphael barely looked over to see Kate, Lilly, and Roxy all come into the lair. Roxy had flowers, beautiful carnations, that Raphael knew were for Scarlett. He didn't care about Roxy at all. She had tried to take Scarlett away from him just because of a stupid accident.

"Hey." Leo said as he emerged from the kitchen.

"We brought her flowers." Lilly said cheerfully, "Where is she?"

"She's meditating with Master Splinter." Raphael snapped, "So SHE can leave the flowers then get out of here."

"I'm making sure my little sister is alright." Roxy snapped.

"Whatever." Raphael snarled, "I didn't see YOU go after her."

"Forgive me for living a normal life and not KNOWING what was going on until AFTER she was back!" Roxy roared.

"Stop it!" Lilly said loudly, "Scarlett wouldn't want us to be fighting." The room became silent as the two of them began to ignore one another.

"Do you all want some tea?" Leo asked.

"Yes, please." Kate said, "Let's go." They all went into the kitchen, leaving Raphael by himself.

An hour later…

Scarlett emerged from the dojo, standing tall with her hands behind her back, her fingers laced together. Raphael jumped up, his eyes locked on her. He rushed over to her, allowing her to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing better." Scarlett said, "I've made improvement."

"Thats great." Raphael replied. He let go just to see her smile. IT was so close to her real smile and it almost made his heart burst.

"I'm hungry." She stated. Raphael grinned as he led her by the hand into the kitchen. Everyone was there.

"I need to talk to sensei." Raphael said, "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll take good care of her." Leo said. Lilly brought the flowers towards Scarlett.

"Look what we got for you!" She said excitedly.

"They're so pretty." Scarlett commented. Raphael slipped out of the room, heading to the dojo where he made his way towards Splinter's room. HE knocked once, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Splinter said. Raphael came inside then kneeled in front of his sensei.

"What troubles you, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"I have something to discuss with you." Raphael said.

Later that night…

Scarlett smiled as she sat on the couch, finishing a chick flick the girls had brought. It hadn't been unpleasant, since all the boys had shut up and watched with interest. Raphael had been nowhere to be seen for a majority of the movie, but came to wrap an arm around Scarlett during the end. She seemed to have relaxed, surrounded by the ones she loved. After the movie, everyone began to head off to their respective rooms to relax and get a little sleep before patrol. Scarlett got up, heading towards her room when Raphael stopped her.

"Close your eyes." He said. Scarlett looked up at him, a mix of curiosity and fear in her eyes.

"Trust me." Raphael said, "I WILL protect you. I want this to be a surprise." Scarlett reluctantly did as she was told, feeling Raphael's hand gently grab her own and lead her slowly in a different direction. After a few moments, she heard a door open which made her even more curious. She then felt Raphael's lips gently brush against hers, one hand holding the small of her back as he pulled her closer and the other tangling his fingers in her hair. Scarlett relaxed and felt herself turn to jelly. When Raphael parted, she opened her eyes to see them in Raphael's room, but things were different.

Raphael's usual hammock was bigger and had been moved. His bed almost doubled in size and covered in Scarlett's usual blankets and sheets. Another end table was on the opposite side of the bed, which had one of Scarlett's book on it. Her pictures littered a few new shelves on the opposite wall, a desk below it with all of her art and writing supplies and her computer. Scarlett turned, her eyes wide, as she saw so many of her most important things in this space. Raphael's work out gear was in a different corner as well, which left the space feeling complete and full but not crowded. She turned back to Raphael, her eyes searching his.

"I know you've still had nightmares… and I know that we haven't been together that long… But I wanted you to never be afraid of what might be in the dark, even the ones you create in your mind." Raphael replied as he took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and bringing it up to his cheek, "I want to protect you. So, would it be okay if you moved in with me? Stayed in the same room?"

"You… You want that?" Scarlett asked, surprised, "Just because I have nightmares?"

"No." Raphael said firmly, "Because you make me feel safe. You make me feel loved. I love you. I want you safe. I want you to be loved. And I certainly never want you and I to be apart again. EVER." Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. She quickly slammed herself into his chest, her arms around his neck and she tightly squeezed him.

"Yes." She breathed, "I want this… I've wanted this…" Raphael wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Cause I don't want to move your stuff back." He said, "Stuff's heavy." Scarlett laughed lightly.

"I bet." She said, "Did you check with Splinter on this?"

"Got his blessing." Raphael said.

"So when are you going to tell Roxy, Kate, Lilly, and my Aunt and Uncle?" She asked. Raphael was quiet for a moment, making Scarlett giggle.

"Sewer bunnies…" He cursed as he face palmed himself.

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**Raph and Scarlett will now be sharing a room. **_

_**(No don't be thinking any hanky panky will be going on.**_

_**They just share a room.)**_

_**Thank you guys for ALL your support and encouragement!**_

_**This is all for you guys. **_

_**I never expected the following I have just for my stories.**_

_**IT has effected me in what I have decided to do for my career,**_

_**and I thank every one of you guys for that. **_

_**I posted this in my prompts but I shall post it here as well. **_

_**I have a tumblr!**_

_**My username is IcyRoseStar!**_

_**I also have a specific blog for this story!**_

**_Its under the URL tmntninjafire_**

_**You can come hang out with me, **_

_**RP with me,**_

_**ask questions. **_

_**ANYTHING! **_

_**I'm wanting to interact with you guys! **_

_**So if you have a tumblr, **_

_**come and talk with me! Id love to hear from you!**_

_**Review and Follow for more of my Ninja Fire Universe!**_

_**TMNT: Trials COMING SOON!**_

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
